Night Shift
by Chronic Writer's Block
Summary: I am a normal high school student. But I also am not normal. You see, I become my OC in my sleep. I blow at summaries. Rated T for potentially strong violence later and coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

I am a normal high school student, a junior and have some normal classes. Well, there is one part of me that isn't normal: Every night in my dreams, I seem to go to some place. That place is filled with technicolor ponies that talk and have lives like us humans. I have a few brony friends who describe this place as My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I'm unsure if I should be telling them that I venture into that world in my dreams.

Every night in this world seems to be the dawn of a new day in the other. It's like every time I go to sleep, I awaken in the other. Odd thing is, when I wake up there, I too am a pony. My name there is Metal Hooves. A gray furred foal that has a black mane with it done in an emo style, like that whole hair covering one eye thing. The even weirder thing is, I am an alicorn there, it looks like a unicorn fucked a pegasus and out came a unicorn with wings.

I am afraid for some reason to show the wings so I wear a black trench coat. Some bullshit from the unicorn mare that takes care of me in that world that I can't recall. This is a log from my memories that I record in both worlds about what happens.

This tale begins in the human world. I hope through these logs I should be able to piece what happens.

Well it's bed time. Let's see what happens tonight… or today? Fuck this has gone on for so long I lost track between day and night. Anyway good night everypony. Dammit I meant everyone. Into the Equestria I go.

**A/N: Here on out, this is written from the first person/pony point of view.**

* * *

Location: Equestria, Ponyville. Library.

"Ugh."

It's the morning time, and it's a Monday in Ponyville. I hate Mondays. My room is a mess in the library, what with my favorite trench coat lying on the ground, a bunch of books on alchemy and blacksmithing in the corner, and a few posters for some of my favorite bands that are ponified versions of them. The oldest poster being a Lamb of Celestia (free devil horns and a cookie if anyone in the comments know who the humanized version is).

I walk out of my room and into the bathroom for a shower. I turn on "Ghost Walking" by Lamb of Celestia on the radio while I'm in the shower.

"Metal Hooves! Turn that down!"

Ah, isn't it my favorite purple dragon Spike. Even though he's pretty much my best friend, it's fun to mess with him.

"What's that Spike? You want me to turn it up? Ok," I say with an evil smile while turning it up.

"No! Turn it down! And hurry up, breakfast is ready!"

I get out of the shower and dry off. After that I stare in the mirror. There's always something up with my reflection. It looks like there's my form in this world, and right behind it, I see my unconscious human form. I ignore the double reflection to do my mane in my usual emo style, the whole hair covering one eye thing.

I walk out of the bathroom with a feeling of dread. Damn I hate Mondays.

The table was set, Twilight was already in the library working.

"Morning Twilight," I say like my soul has been sucked outta my body.

"Morning Metal, you better hurry up."

This purple unicorn always treats me like a foal, ok yeah I am. Still, I hate it when she does that. I can just easily teleport to my desk.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Are you forgetting something?" she doesn't want me walking around without my trench coat, I ask her why all the time, all she says is just "I will tell you that in a few years. Just wear that coat."

I make the trench coat teleport on me. I love the feel of it. Hoof crafted by Rarity in my favorite shade of black and with massive pockets in the coat, like a it-would-be-redundant-to-wear-a-saddle-bag kind of big.

As soon as I finish breakfast, I grab my headphones and iPod (or what ever the ponified version is called) and trot right out of the door.

I leave the headphones off my ears and around my neck, and turn on some All That Remains.

As I approach the my school, I notice that something doesn't seem quite right. I couldn't put my hoof on it, but something wasn't right.

School fillies and colts playing in the school yard before school starts, check.

Ms. Cheerilee inside prepping everything for today, check.

Huh, I guess I'm imagining things. I trot inside the school.

I take my seat next to Sweetie Belle (cough cough my fillyfriend cough cough). We exchanged our "Hey"'s and what not before turning to the black board for the day's lessons.

-Time skip, lunch break-

"Hey, you two! Quit making out in front of me and Applebloom!"

Me and my favorite marshmallow filly stop kissing.

"Scootaloo, we were just kissing, no need to flip out like a small foal."

I swear, that orange filly takes after her idol. Damn lesbian ponies.

"Yeah, grow up," Sweetie Belle said in agreement.

We all continue talking while eating.

There's that feeling again, like something doesn't seem to blend like how it should.

I could have sworn I felt some kind of presence near me, like a chaotic aura.

Chaotic… odd. Should I ask the CMC if they felt it to.

"Hey," I whisper, "do you guys feel like you're being watched?"

Their responses were all the same:

"Nah."  
"No."  
"Huh uh."

I merely shrug as we continue eating.

As the lunch bell rings, that presence feels even closer. This time I hear its voice.

"Free me," it pleads to me. It's all it says.

I try my best to push it out, but it doesn't want to leave.

-time lapse, Ponyville library (night)-

Now is the time where I start my human day. I still can't shake off the feeling of that presence.

As I look into the mirror in the bathroom. I saw not just my human and pony form, I saw a draconiquise.

I turn around in fear to see nothing. Like I'm seeing things that shouldn't be there.

I say my good nights to everypony in the library and go to bed and into the human world.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is my first true fic. So please go easy on the reviews. Let mew know what you think. PM's would be great for reviews, so that way I could get better info on what could be improved and I could actually pay attention to any new ideas. Thank you everypony. In the words of FPSRussia, "and as always, have a nice day."


	2. Chapter 2

-location: Human World-

Morning, the time of day that I always see.

My room in this world is semi normal for a teen. On one side is my desk, an antique phone from the 1910's on one corner. On my walls are posters for some indie bands that I met. In one corner is my twin sized bed. Other than for the metal bands I like, the antiques, and liking anime, I am a normal teen.

I do my usual routine: shower while blaring some music, throw on deodorant, trim up my goatee, same shit most people normally do.

This time, it's different.

I now see three figures in the mirror. Just me in human form, my ponified form, and then that thing.

That damn thing that was haunting me back in Equestria. It even followed me here. Oh well. If it's not harming me, I don't really care.

I make my way downstairs and make myself some toast and coffee. Wake up and smell the coffee, they always say.

As soon as I was done, I brushed my teeth. For some reason I was thinking about my dentist in Equestria, Colgate. "Brush well," she always says.

I make my way to my bus stop. Where I live, it's a small but expanding neighborhood.

"What's up fucker?!"

That's my best friend Alphonse. You know when you and someone are best friends when you greet eachother with a warm smile and a insult.

"Oh nothing, just standing here, waiting for the bus. You?" I say with a smile

"Same here, it's always the same old bland shit."

Life in this neighborhood is bland. Last time there was something big here was when Justin Bieber came through to the music center not to far from here. Of course I was one of the few guys flipping him the bird.

"Hey Al, dare me to start blaring 'Bloodletting' near the driver?"

"Dude, do it. You got those loud ass headphones, everyone could hear it."

As our bus driver came up, I got it prepped. If you ever listened to Lamb of God in the early years, you would know that it's incomprehensible unless you have the lyrics memorized.

-time lapse. Location: School-

"Damn, you really pissed off the bus driver," said Zelda.

Zelda is one of my other best friends, a cute but dorky girl of 15. (A/N: Anyone says anything about her being related to the character in the Legend of Zelda games, I swear to god I will kick them so hard their children will be mentally retarded for a few generations.)

"Yeah I know. Pretty damn priceless," I said in a happy mood.

Me, Zelda, and Al all laughed about what I did, until I felt that presence again. That same chaotic presence that I felt when I was eating with the CMC.

"Free me, I will grant you all of your desires," it beckons me.

I was shaken outta my trance when I heard the bell ring.

"Well I gotta go, see you two around. I gotta head to calculus," Al said hurrying off.

"Yeah me to. It's off to English with me," Zelda said also hurrying.

Well, I guess I should be going to. My first class of the day is cello. I loved to play that thing. Each stroke of the bow is like a stress reliever.

I'm the only student in the class that has been wanting to play pieces by Apocalyptica, everyone else is playing things like Beethoven and Mozart. Don't catch me wrong, I respect those two, but I love the sound of symphonic metal.

My cello class is in the same room as the other instrument classes. It kinda ruins my flow when I'm trying to play "Holy Diver" by Dio and some douche bag with one of those big ass drums hits really hard and laughs about it when I slip on my bow because of it.

That class goes on as normal. Just sit around behind my cello and practice a few tunes.

My next class is computer programming one. It's an easy class, since the programming language we are learning there is Visual Basic.

Class goes on as normal, sit around, learn about how the language works, work a few examples, and when the bell rings, pack up your shit and move onto your next class.

Thankfully for me, it's lunch. Oh how i love that sweet half hour where all you do is gather with your friends and talk. Since we are on block scheduling, the lunches and classes vary upon day.

I don't have Alphonse nor Zelda in this lunch. Instead I'm stuck with some of my brony friends.

"Hello everypony." That's Micheal, a man of 16. He is a bit of your stereotypical geek, like cosplay-everyday-if-he-wanted kind of geek.

"Hey Micheal!" Everypony- fuck I meant everyone, responded.

There's Glados, a southern girl of 17. About as honest as Applejack. Hell, you could say they are almost one in the same. Glados has the same hat.

And then there's me. We all discuss our day so far and they keep on talking about ponies.

Ha ha ha, if only they knew.

Time passes by and lunch and the class of the day ends sending everyone home. I still can't shake off the feeling that something is haunting me.

I know it's nothing like a ghost but it's something like that. It still beckons me. Ever since last night. Or is it yesterday? Dammit, this shit is getting old.

I make it home on the bus, after saying good bye to Al, I head inside. Today was my lucky day. No homework. Kick ass!

"Now I guess I might as well celebrate," I say to no one in particular.

You would think I would celebrate with something like video games, but that's not how I usually celebrate.

How I celebrate is just heading out to my decent sized backyard with my paintball gun and a couple of cans.

I like to play paintball, it's one of those sports where you and your friends can shoot people for sport without killing anyone. Oh, how would almost everypony back in Equestria find this sport to be too cruel to be legal.

I own three guns. All from Tippmann. I have a 98 Custom with a 14 inch carbon fiber barrel, a A-5 with a RAP4 M4 accessory kit including a flip out bipod, and a Alpha Black. I prefer my A-5.

Anyway, I set up the cans to the edge of yard. Since there's a big open field behind my house, there's no fear of hitting anything. After a half hour and a few hopper refills, that dragon like thing speaks again.

"This sport is actually legal back Equestria. They are building a field back in Ponyville," it says matter-of-factly.

As usual, I ignore it. Huh I wonder how they play paintball with hooves?

Another half an hour passes by, I hear the garage open up. Sounds like my parents are home.

"Hey son, what's up," my dad asks.

"Oh nothing, just keeping my skills sharp. You?"

"I'm good, long day in the office," fatigue obvious in his voice.

"I can tell. Do you know when Ma is coming home?"

"She said that she will be back tomorrow before you come home."

My mom is a commercial jet pilot. She is right now returning from a flight to Italy and then to Japan. Easy flight for her, she's like Rainbow Dash, fuckin' loves to fly.

"Awesome. Perhaps once she comes back we could all go play a game of p-ball?" I ask with a twinkle in my eye.

My family loves shooting sports, we even consider shooting paint eachother as family bonding time. The only sport we watched for the Olympics was just both the male and female skeet shooting.

"Maybe. Let's see what the wallet says after your mother comes home," he said with a bright smile.

I just did a "yes" in victory and put away all my paintball shit. I think I might have done a number on the CO2 tanks. Shit felt empty.

A few hours pass after I had dinner I decided that I might as well get ready for bed. I already am as tired as fuck.

"See you back in Equestria," the draconequis taunts.

I swear that fucker is getting annoying.

I say my good nights to my old man and go off to bed.

* * *

Hello everypony. Sorry for this chapter not being centered around Equestria, boo hoo. I neededd to establish the human world and its going ons. If anypony has a 3DS add me. My code is 0130-2344-4357. I might be doing a liv chats in the near future while I work on future chapters on Google Docs. PM me your username or put it in the reviews and I will inform you of when the live chat is. Any who, this is Chronic Writer's Block signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everypony, welcome to ch.3. Grab a drink and some popcorn, it's gonna be a long one.

* * *

-Location: Ponyville, Equestria-

I wake up in pony form. That familiar blank flank, horns, and wings. I get up outta bed and throw on my trench coat, being sure to tuck my wings into the pockets that conceal them well. Even if somepony decided to take a peak up the coat tails, they can't see my wings.

Why won't Twilight let me show my wings? Oh well, I've been raised by her for my life without knowing who my real mom is, I know not to question what she says or does.

I trot over to the shower. Taking off my coat.

"Why the buck did I put that on when I'm gonna take it off now?" I ask to myself.

After chuckling at myself for such redundancy, I hop in the shower. I love the feel of the hot water flowing down me, heating my core.

"Metal! No school today. Ms. Cheerilee is sick," I hear Twilight call from outside the bathroom.

Buck, I woke up this early for nothing. Oh well.

I step outta the shower, magically grabbing a towel.

As I am drying myself off, I step into the mirror. That draconiquis is flipping me off while making it rain chocolate from pink clouds in the mirror.

"Buck you to," I say into the mirror.

I trot downstairs for my usual routine: coffee and breakfast, brush teeth, and then do whatever.

Since it's so early, I decide to stay inside and read over my books on blacksmithing. There's something about that trade that seems to beckon me toward it.

Once some of the businesses open up, I decide to go out.

I have an errand to run anyway. This trench coat is getting really small. So I decide to trot down to the boutique. I sure hope my favorite filly is up. I got an idea for me and the CMC to earn our cutie marks.

"Blacksmithing or paintball I see?"

Ugh, that bucking draconiquis. It won't leave me alone. It's now telling me to go to Canterlot's gardens. Come to think of it, I believe there's a field trip up that way coming up soon.

I open the door to the boutique, the bell ringing to let Rarity know a customer has arrived.

"Who is it?" said Rarity in a sing-song voice. She was using her magic to transport some fabric.

"Metal Hooves, what's up Rarity?" I responded.

"Oh nothing dear, just working on a new dress for somepony. If you are looking for Sweetie Belle, she already left with her friends."

"Oh, ok," I replied with a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Come now dear, they are nearby. Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"I need a new trench coat. This thing is getting really tight on me," I stated while showing how tight it is in the secret pockets.

I swear to Celestia I thought I saw the elation of a mad woman in those eyes. She never gets to work with a alicorn. Here's her opportunity again after so many years.

She took me to the back of the shop and start taking every single measurement on my body. Leg length, haunch width, wing span, the whole damn nine yards and then some.

After she took note of my measurements, she finally got to the stuff I want in the coat. All I told her was that I just want the same thing in the soon to be old one.

"Come back in about three days, it should be ready," she said still filled with elation.

"Ok, thank you Rarity, see you later," I said while trotting outta the door.

Next stop, see if the rumor of a paintball place is coming soon.

As I trot to there, I notice on a sign that it's free milkshake day for all foals at Sugarcube Corner.

You know what? Why the hay not?

I open the door and out from seemingly nowhere, Pinkie Pie pops from somewhere beside me. I coulda sworn that next to me is a solid wall.

"Hi Metie! What's up? You here for the free shakes? Yes you are and you were about to check to see if there really is a new paint ball place!" I swear to Celestia she scares the hell outta me with how she knows what's about to happen. And like everypony, she gives out a nickname to me, Metie.

"Yes. Chocolate with a hint of brownie batter please," I responded with a hint of annoyance.

I go take a seat at the bar area and pull out my iPod and headphones turning on "Knife Party," by the Hoovetones (anypony care to guess the band?).

A few minutes past by and I saw Pinkie slide me my shake. I politely thank her and drank it.

When I was done I just left a few bits on the bar and trotted out.

"You didn't have to pay Metie," Pinkie called out to me.

"Yeah, I know. That's just a tip," I explained to her in a smart-assy tone.

I heard the draconiquis growl like a cat. Oh look, it actually can mock me.

I trot along for a few meters, then I came across my destination. Holy shit it is big!

"Hey there sonny, like what you see?"

I turned around to see a stallion. He had a brown straight mane, yellow body, and a paintball splat as a cutie mark.

"Hello old man, and yes I like what I see," I responded in a mock tone.

He just chuckled. "I see somepony has got a little bark to him. I'm Splatter, I own this place."

"Metal Hooves, the foal who will beat everypony," I said with a half-smile.

"This place will be open Saturday. Take this."

He pulls out a slip of paper from his saddle bag. A lifetime free pass, marker and balls included.

"Thank you so very much sir," I say with a bow of my head.

"No problem, nor need of those polite formalities," he said.

I say my goodbye and decided to go find me some lunch. Never noticed how much time went by.

I decided to stop by the deli not too far off. The food is good there and it's cheap.

I ordered myself a sandwich and a large tea. I swear, they make the best damn tea and sandwiches you will ever try.

After I got my food and drink I walked out of the door to eat outside. It was a nice day anyway. Sun out, few clouds, and I bet you a bit that if you look closely, you could see Rainbow Dash napping on a cloud.

As soon as I say down at my table, I heard two fillies come out to, both sounding very snobbish.

Wait… snobbish? Aww shit. Don't tell me it's…

"Like look at this! We got one of the four blanks here!" There's Diamond Tiara, probably the biggest bitch I ever knew. Of course next to her is Silver Spoon.

"Oh look at this! We got the two stuck up bitches here," I said in a voice mocking her own.

"What did you call us?" Silver Spoon responded.

"Stuck up bitches. Need me to help you pull out that filthy money daddy shoved into your ears?"

Half the time I wonder what their father put up in them. Perhaps a stick?

"You bastard foal!"

Oh that little whore did not just say what I thought she just said. I grew up with Twilight taking care of me, not knowing who my mother and father in this world is.

"Bitch get outta my sight," I angrily spit.

Something feels different this time, that chaotic precense is growing stronger from my wrath.

"Hit her," it said.

I am trying to resist the urge to hit her, but this thing's power is almost overwhelming.

"What are you gonna do about it? Slit your forehooves to that My Chemical Romance crap?" Silver Spoon said.

"Both of you, just please buck off. I just wanna go about my business in peace," I say with irritation in my voice.

"Until your flank is marked, probably not."

I've about had it with their shit. I take my tea and sandwich in my mouth and charge a teleportation spell.

I choose my coordinates, my favorite spot in the Everfree. It's just ontop of a big tree that is about as big as one of those huge condos you would see in cities.

"Buck you both," I say to them both before teleporting off to my special place.

-Location: somewhere in the Everfree (Time: around 1:30)-

I arrive ontop of the huge ass tree. Plop down and lie down. I start to cry, Celestia damn those two. It's because of their harassment I have a happy-depressed mood swing problem. They make fun of me, Sweetie Belle, and her friends.

I wish I could hammer away at something, all to take… out… my anger on…

(Cue "Worlds Collide," by Apocalyptica)

An idea came to me. No not a violent one, I think I found my calling.

I finish crying deeply and ate what's left of my lunch. Time check: 14:00 (2:00pm if you're not on the 24 clock). I still had alot of time left. I just need to recall where that place is.

Aha! Just a kilometer away from Fluttershy's cottage.

I use my magic to teleport inside the place.

(end music. Location: Ponyville Blacksmiths)

This place has been abandoned for about five years. There was only one pony who wanted to become a blacksmith. That stallion disappeared. No pony knows why or how.

I can't shake the feeling like I'm being watched. Not just by the draconiquis, but somepony else. I turn all 360-degrees and saw only the kind of stuff you see in a place like this: huge ass pile of coal, kilogram upon kilogram of iron and other ores, the anvil, and a tool set.

"Perhaps, I should come back here with my fluffy marshmallow and her friends," I say to no pony in particular.

I go out the door ingnoring the feeling.

-Time lapse, location: Ponyville town square. Time: 15:45-

Me and the CMC agreed to meet here, I just happened to arrive at about 16:00. They consider themselves a secret society or something. Since me and Sweetie Belle have been going out for about two months and I'm without a mark, they kinda consider me as one of them.

What to do with myself? What to do? Hmmm…

Suddenly I see a rainbow coming my direction. Could it be? Yes it is.

-cue the 1960's Batman theme-

The rainbow landed. And out of the smoke comes Rainbow Dash! And the filly wonder, Chic- I mean Scootaloo!

(Insert a montage of them as the 60's Batman and Robin)

"Here you go squirt, hey Metal," Greeted the cyan mare while dropping off Scootaloo.

"Hey Rainbow, hey Scootaloo. You are early," I replied.

"I can say the same to you, we still have only about five minutes till we go. We just need the others," Scootaloo responded.

Suddenly we heard hooves meeting skin not to far off. Accompanied by laughter.

"Wait here, I'm gonna check that out," I tell Scootaloo and Rainbow.

After trotting over I saw what it was. Three colts gathered around another colt, each one my age. I wondered what it was that they were doing until I heard the all too familiar insult.

"BLANK FLANK!" they all chanted.

The foal in the center seems to be bruised, and bleeding from the nose. I just couldnt stand there and watch him suffer like this.

I charge up a loud spell, and discharged, getting their attention.

"You three, quit harassing him, there's nothing wrong with having a barren flank," I said in an assertive tone.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Try me, bitch," I taunted.

He wound up and swung at me. With quick reflexes I teleported behind him and as he was recovering from the miss, put my forehoof into the back of his head and made him face plant with enough force to knock him out.

"You are a dead colt now," one of the remaing two said with malice in his voice.

I then dodge a fist and follow up with a buck to his side and hit him up on a wall.

The last guy who came at me landed a hoof to my face successfully, knocking the wind outta me and leaving a bruise.

I stumble backward, as soon as I saw it I grabbed the last colt's rear hoof as it came at me and broke it.

Both conscious colts got the unconscious one and trotted out of there.

As the smoke clears, I trot over to the harrassed foal and help him up.

He was a pegasus colt that looked about a year younger than me. He had a brown straight mane, a blue fur, brown eyes, and a mark-less flank.

"Thank you, I thought I would have to fly walk home with a broken set of wings," he thanked me in a scared voice.

"No, no need for the thanks. Just a blank helping a fellow blank. Calm now, they come back, I will do what I did to them like I did the first guy who swung," I reassured him.

"What is your name?"

"The name is Metal Hooves, you?"

"Hour Glass, it's nice meeting you," he replied in a calmer tone.

I checked the time. Fuck, it's about 1605, the others must be wondering where I am.

"Hour Glass, you gonna be able to get back home without any further assaults?"

"No need to go alone, I will take him home, nice job taking those three on your own Metal," Said a tomboyish voice.

Rainbow Dash dropped from the sky. She put her hoof out to me for a high hoof. I gave her the high hoof and saw them off.

I teleported back to the meeting place. As soon as I appeared, the Crusaders tackle hugged me.

"Sweet Celestia! Last time I saw a flank kicking' like that, mah sister was just rough housin' with mah big brother," said AppleBloom.

"Yeah, how did you learn to fight like that? I wish I could knock out ponies like how you did that first colt," asked Scootaloo.

"And best of all, it was for the sake of a fellow blank, that's my sweet coltfriend," said Sweetie while leaning in to kiss me.

I kiss Sweetie, getting a blech outta Scoots. After that we end our group embrace.

"So girls, shall we go then?"

"Yeah. Besides, where we are going, we could get the freshest sparkling apple juice to celebrate your helping of a fellow blank," Said AppleBloom.

-Time lapse: 17:30. Location: CMC treehouse, Sweet Apple Acres-

"Why did we take about an hour and a half just to go to some place that was only half an hour away?" I asked the girls.

"I don't know, probably because mah big brother needed an explanation as to why a colt was coming' to the tree house with us," explained an irritated AppleBloom.

"Oh well, at least we got here. So, shall we commence the initiation?" asked Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle and AppleBloom nodded while throwing on their Cutie Mark Crusaders capes.

-cue "Strength in Numbers," by Times of Grace"-

"As leader of the CMC," Scootaloo says while donning a golden CMC cape, "I hereby declare you, Metal Hooves, our first male member. Do you promise to get your flank emblazed with your mark with us or one of us witnesses it?"

"Yes."

"Will you help fellow blanks get marked?"

"Yes."

"Well then, girls, show this stallion his cape," Scootaloo says in an authoritive voice.

My cape is a blood red, with their emblem on where the flank is. I put on, trying my best to not reveal my wings. They are not ready for that secret, not yet.

"Then it's settled. Welcome to the club," said Scoots with a smile.

Sweetie Belle pulled me into a embrace and a kiss.

We stood there like that for a few minutes.

-end song-

After my party, I decided it was time to go home.

After I said my thank you's and goodnight's, me and Sweetie Belle decided to walk home.

After we walked for a few minutes, there was a rustle and then a thud.

Sweetie had fallen unconscious.

As I turn to see who did it, a hammer met the back of my head.

* * *

Cliff hangers! I will make a part two for Equestria day 2. But for now I am going on a few week break. For anypony that is telling me I am spelling draconequus wrong, don't worry that will be corrected in the following chapters. I am thinking about giving you guys a nickname for the intros for chapters, PM or leave in the comments the most derogetory term you would like to be called. Or non-derogetory, reason why I prefer derogetory is because I want to do something like Slipknot, they call their fans 'maggots' so I figured why not. Anywhore, I have dragged on for too long, I think I got carpal from writing this shit. Ow. Anyway, Thank you, good night, and juggalos, but tghe signal on comments WOOP WOOP!


	4. Ch 35: Extra: Song fic!

Welcome one and all to the first songfic/extra thing relating to the fic. Allow me to clearf a few things up: 1.) The reason why I tag this is because I got the inspiration for this fic based off the idea of Dualism, the philosophy where the body (my human form) and the spirit/mind (pony form) are two seperate things. 2.) My new name for you all in my T rated fics arer my foals. Anyway, do enjoy.

* * *

(Location: town hall. Time: 17:45)

Today is the talent show. Some of the acts this year is things like magic shows, some quick drawing shows, and even an upcoming… metal concert by a quarter of blank flanks?!

"Ok CMC, you ready?" asked Ms. Cheerilee, the teacher of Ponyville's sole school.

"Yeah, I am. Girls?" I say while doing a mike check.

"Yeah," said Sweetie Belle tuning a guitar.

"I was born ready," said Scootaloo doing a drum check.

"Ah can't wait to do this," said Apple Bloom tuning a bass.

"Ok, you four got five minutes."

Ms. Cheerilee walked to the stage to announce what our act is while we get set up.

"You girls ready to kick some flank and emblazen your flank?" I ask trying to get them riled up.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, I already got the effects ready and rigged for the show. Get your shit ready!"

We took our positions on stage, Scoots on the drums in back, Apple Bloom and Sweetie on adjacent sides, and me and my mike up and center.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, I present to you: Metal Hooves and the CMC covering 'Strength in Numbers' by Times of Grace."

I inhaled air as Scootaloo started playing.

The darkness is illuminated as I began to sing:

"As we live in these dark days  
Filled with violence, opposition and hate,"

I put my hoof on my chest like a human would their fist in pride.

"There lies a place of saving grace  
Protected in the hearts of the humble  
The faithful, the ones,"

I then saw everypony look at us like we are insane, even Fluttershy was uneasy about this performance.

"Who choose the path  
Of resistance to protest  
Protect, save  
Proclaim our lives lived not in vain,"

Then the smoke rises over us.

"In flesh, in spirit eternal  
One love, one truth, one destiny,"

The smoke is blown away as I then sung the next set of lines and Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom jump the buck up.

"One love  
(One love)  
One truth  
(One truth)  
One destiny,"

I then jump and shout to everypony: "This song is about our power if we stick together."

"Arise and be triumphant  
No rest until all is fulfilled  
Our roots must balance our branches  
Be vigilant in truth and love  
(In truth and love),"

"Hug somepony, hold hands together, I don't care, show me how much you care for one another during this chorus!"

"There is a strength in numbers  
We must unite ponykind  
There is a strength in numbers  
Our faith lies deep inside,"

Sweetie was really tearing a new one in the guitar, I saw she kept on getting low with it, everypony was hugging one another.

"(We)  
We struggle  
(We)  
We suffer  
(So)  
So we must come together,"

"I want everypony to repeat to me what I just sung, come on now!" I shout as I heard them sing:

"(We)  
We struggle  
(We)  
We suffer  
(But)  
But we will live forever,"

"Nicely dun, everypony, you kick flank like the Apples," Apple Bloom said while shredding on that bass.

"Ponylon's method of deception  
So devious the strong are swayed  
(So devious, the strong are swayed),"

"Everypony repeat the chorus and hug a friend!" Sweetie Belle said with a squeak when she said repeat.

"There is a strength in numbers  
We must unite ponykind  
There is a strength in numbers  
Our faith lies deep inside,"

They continued to sing:

"(We)  
We struggle  
(We)  
We suffer  
(So)  
So we must come together,"

I think I saw Applejack looking uneasy from seeing her sister playing something that is not of her roots.

"(We)  
We struggle  
(We)  
We suffer  
(But)  
But we will live forever,"

"Everypony?! You know what there is?" I asked.

"One love, one truth  
One love, one truth,"

The lights start to flash as the solo kicks in and I run about the stage and using my magic to set off fireworks to the drums and then get back to singing:

"One love  
(One love)  
One truth  
(One truth)  
One destiny  
(Yeah),"

I then began to sing with more power as the crowd goes wild and the mane six trying to make it up front.

"There is a strength in numbers  
We must unite ponykind  
There is a strength in numbers  
Our faith lies deep inside,"

I then jumped and hovered above the crowd and pointed to everypony as the spotlight focuses on me,

"(We)  
We struggle  
(We)  
We suffer  
(So)  
So we must come together,"

I even saw Luna and Celestia come into the room to see this performance.

"(We)  
We struggle  
(We)  
We suffer  
(But)  
But we will live forever,"

"Celestia, this stanza goes to you!"

"May Celestia's sun shine upon you  
And bless your inner light  
And may you find true peace,"

The crowd lets out a final whoops and whistles as I teleported us in an explosion to the backstage.

"That totally kicked flank!" shouted Scootaloo.

""Buck yeah!" I shouted

"Okay you four, it's time for the awards," Mrs Cheerilee said.

We made it back there and after about ten minutes of awards:

"And finally for the best performance and best music performance: Metal Hooves and the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Mrs Cheerilee said as we took our awards with pride.

After a small celebration, we went home without cutie marks, but a great memory that will last us decades, or in my case, centuries.


	5. Chapter 5

What is up foals? This is CWB here and welcome to my first two chapter update. The next chapter will include all of my shout outs and important notes!

* * *

-Time: ?:?. Location: ?-

I awokend in a odd place and in an odd way. I am strapped to the wall with my limbs splayed out like a star.

I turn to the to right and saw nothing but black. Then to the left I saw the silhouette of Sweetie Belle splayed out like I am.

"It seems to me like the colt is waking up, let's get his bitch to wake up too," said a familiar voice.

Some hooves from the shadows slapped SB awake with a very audible POP!

"Who's there! Get your ass from out of the darkness!" I shouted.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the foal the knocked me out earlier today," said another voice.

"Its you three again, what do you want?!" I say with poisonous rage in my voice.

"Temper temper. We just wanna pay you back for stopping our fun and for beating us," said the third colt.

"Metal, what's going on?" Sweetie asked me with fear in her voice.

"Shut up! Or else I will punch you," said one of the colts.

"Don't you bucking dare. You lay a hoof on her I-"

"You will what? Your flank is strapped to the wall, you can't do anything."

One of them punches me in the gut. Then another one bucks me in the face.

"Metal Hooves!" Sweetie shouted before she was punched in her face.

As soon as I saw this, my rage increased. I felt the draconiquus's hold becoming stronger. Its chaotic aura feasting on my anger.

"Awww look at the cute little filly cry for its little coltfriend," one of them mocked.

I began to beg them to stop, but each attempt only got me a hoof to the face. I had enough of this. I can't stop the thing telling me to break free. Sweetie was crying wishing that this was over, she had nothing to do with this.

My red eyes went black as my magic flow was distorted into a darker form of energy.

"Aww seems like Metie is getting mad, what are you gonna do? Cry and slit your wrist to some of your music you emo little bitch?" One of the colts said from the darkness.

After that remark I unleashed a sudden magical burst. The bonds on me and Sweetie were undone and in shreds. After I landed, I trotted slowly toward the three, the dark aura I was giving off lit up the room

I saw them, they saw me. They went from their menacing looks and cocky attitudes into scared little foals. I smirked at them.

"You three make fun of blank flanks because they are not like you. Yet here you are, a blank flank is about to beat you up twice. No just once. This time, I am going to scar you mentally," I say in a voice that is not of my own. This one much more darker and evil.

I then shot a spell into them that will leave them to relive the following nightmare for the next 72 hours:

A big gathering of blank flanked foals that looks like the ponies they insulted gather around them while they are splayed on a wall with nails hanging them up. Those foals that insulted them will do things to them, cut them, beat them. Pretty much if it scars you, then they are getting it worse.

Before I can do any more harm, I felt a familiar set of hoofs embrace me. That is when I turned and saw that it was a crying Sweetie Belle.

I saw what I did from my own eyes and the aura dropped and so did the dark energy.

I embraced Sweetie Belle and cried.

"Was that me that did that?" I choked up.

"No, that was not," Sweetie replied.

Clap… clap… clap… clap…

We turned around, what I saw was something unusual. It was an old stallion, he trotted with a cane.

He was a unicorn with a black body with hints of gray, a gray mane, a hammer cutie mark, and baggy almost glazed over eyes.

"Well done sonny, I knew I would find someone suitable to pass on my skills before my time comes up," said the stallion.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Nicolas Flamel," he responded.

"I am Metal Hooves, you are the Nicolas Flamel? The same one who lives using the philosopher's stone?"

"Yes, unfortunatly the stone is tired of my use of it, I am dying. I need to pass on what I know," he said while walking toward me while charging a spell.

Before I can say anything, I felt my head begin to split open like a key hole.

He put his horn in the new key hole in my head.

After ten minutes of him pouring all he knew into my head, with a weak hoof, he pulled out two items from his bag. A deed and a stone.

"The deed is for the old blacksmithing shop, and the stone is very important and very powerful. It's the philosopher's stone," Nicolas explained.

"How may I repay you? You have given me so much," I said with much gratitude.

"Just go to the shop, not only am I an alchemist, but I am also a blacksmith here."

He let out his last breath. As he passed, I saw the smile of accomplishment on this stallion.

I stood there, trying to comprehend my new responsibilities. I have a new shop, the stone ponies died for, it's all so much.

I used my magic to lift the body up. As I open the door I finally took note of the time. It's about 20:00.

I drop the body on the ground in the back yard of the abandoned home we were in. I found a shovel nearby and started to dig up a grave.

While I was digging up the grave, I asked Sweetie: "Sweetie, how long have we been together?"

"Gosh, about five months. Why?" She asked curiously.

"I feel that it's time that you know what I really am. You gotta promise that you tell nopony."

She nodded her head with a serious look.

I come up from the grave, probably a meter down by now. I remove my trench coat to reveal my wings.

"You're a… a…" Sweetie stumbled in amazement at the sight.

"An alicorn? Yes, yes I am."

"Why reveal that to me?"

"Because I love you and now we just need an even greater secret to seal the other one."

"What other secret?"

I finish digging the grave and put Nicolas into the pit.

"The fact that I now own a philosopher's stone," I explain.

"Oh, Let's just please go home, I don't wanna be here anymore."

"Before we go home, I wanna check out that shop. There's something about that place," I say.

"Ok." Sweetie agreed.

After we say our last words, I use the philosopher's stone to transmute some of the dirt into concrete around Nicolas Flamel's body.

After about another five minutes spent paying my respects to the great stallion and canter away with Sweetie Belle. I just needed to try out that shop. There's something about it.

We arrive at the shop, Ponyville Blacksmiths. I took notice that for some reason the forge was already started. I guess it's time to go to work.

I find me the nearest incomplete item, a blade of sorts. It was curved like a sickle, but much to short to be one. Oh well.

I grab some tongs with my magic and put the blade into the forge. After about five minutes I was already hammering it into shape, Sweetie was standing in awe at what I'm doing, is that it? Oh well.

After I was done hammering it into shape, I got a bucket of water out and dunked the blade into the bucket letting out a very loud hiss as the iron is cooled in the water.

"Metal… your flank…" I heard her say, but I was too in the zone to take note of it.

After a minute, I pulled out the blade from the water and put my hoof near it, not too hot.

I set it down on an anvil and got myself a thick stick of wood and punched in a hole small enough so the blade won't slip out.

After forming the shaft, I took a hammer and hammered the sickle blade into the stick.

After the process was finished I tested out my new creation: a kusarigama without the chains. I put my teeth on the shaft and swung it in multiple directions, it was very light for being made with iron. I stashed it in one of my big pockets after putting a sheath on it.

I felt a slight tingle in my ass region. I turned to look… oh sweet Molestia is it?!

Right on my flanks was my cutie mark: a hammer and anvil. I could not believe it. Wait… there's more. Hidden off to the side, I see the alchemical symbol for the philosopher's stone. It's small to where you would have to be putting your face on my ass to see it.

"I sure hope Pinkie don't see this. She will be planning me a suprise party when I wake up," I say with a slight chuckle and a big smile.

"What? You don't want a party for getting your cutie mark!?" I heard Sweetie squeak.

"I kinda do, but nothing big," I said.

After that we decide to walk on home. Each holding onto eachother for comfort after the events that has transpired on this night.

After walking for half an hour with Sweetie Belle nuzzling me the whole way, we arrive next to Sweet Apple Acres. I checked the time, it's midnight and the moon is out in full, illuminating the apple trees.

Suddenly a loud set of hoof steps resounded near by and sounded like they were coming closer.

I pullout the philosopher's stone and my kusarigama and dropped them on the ground. I used the stone's power to create a second kusarigama and join them by a chain.

As I heard the sound of the hoof steps start close in, I got in front of Sweetie Belle and used my magic to spin one of the blades.

As I saw two rear hooves come at me I tied them in the chain and threw them back the other direction, making the threat hit a tree side first.

I threw one of the kusarigamas at the same tree and the other one around the threat and stuck it in the same tree, tying up the threat.

I was about to go in for a punch until I saw a familiar Stetson hat and blonde ponytail mane.

"Applejack?" I asked the figure tied to the tree.

"Metal Hooves?" The figure asked.

"Oh Celestia, I am sorry for doing this, it's just that I- I mean we-"

"It's ok sugar, you and Sweetie Belle look like y'all had a rough one, need any help getting' home?" Applejack said with a reassuring look.

"Yeah, besides, we should go to everypony else and let them know that me and Sweetie Belle are ok," I said while starting to walk off.

"Ahem."

"Oh yeah. That's right."

I walk over behind the tree while prepping the stone without Applejack knowing.

I use the stone on the chain and second kusarigama and change it into fertile earth. I then take the original kusarigama and resheathe it in my coat.

"Oh and AJ, through the struggle that me and Sweetie went through, you won't believe what happened to me," I say while hiding the stone in my pocket.

"What is it Sugar?"

"Sweetie if you would."

"…"

"Sweetie?"

"…"

I look at her to find her fast asleep. I just chuckled, she deserves the rest.

"So what was that that happened to ya?"

I lift my trench coat up to reveal my cutie mark.

Applejack just stood there wide-eyed.

"What the hay is that supposed ta be?" Applejack asked with wonder.

"It's an anvil. My calling is blacksmithing," I say with pride.

"That's great. We have been needing a new plow, the darn blades on it are becoming dull," she says with a depressed undertone.

At this my eyes beamed. My first potential customer. Just what I need.

"I probably could do it, shall we start haggling a price on the way?" I proposed while lifting Sweetie Belle with my magic.

"Ha ha ha, woah there sugar. Only had the mark for one day and already making business deals?" she asked while chuckling.

"Yeah I am, name your price. I won't be going crazy expensive," I explained with a grin and walking.

"Ya better not. Even though we are Ponyville's food supply, we ain't rich," Applejack said.

"I know. I know. What metal is the plow made of? I need to know what resources are needed," I asked.

"Iron, but we really need one of those fancy steel plows," AJ explained.

"Applejack, you probably could sell the iron plow at an antique store. If it doesn't have any sentimental value and it has been in the family for many generations, you can sell it for a lot of bits and then some," I explained letting a few big words slip.

"I like what you're thinkin', perhaps I might sell that ole' thing, so about 20 bits?"

"Eh, maybe about 30?"

"Break even an' make it 25?"

"Deal," I said while extending a hoof.

Applejack shook it. To an adult, 25 is a lot. For a foal like me, that is so much spending money. Perhaps this business might do me some good. I did notice that many tools in Ponyville are dull and rusted. And those who ordered new tools wait for months. Who knows, perhaps Twilight's brother may ask me to make him his own sword or something like that.

"Me and Big Mac will leave you the plow at your shop, let Twi know when it's done," Applejack said as we arrive at Rarity's.

I knocked on the door. It echoed loudly in side.

"Who is it? The boutique is closed. It better be my dear sister," Rarity exclaimed while choking on a tear.

"Funny that you said that," I said.

That's when the loud thuds came. Then the door swung open.

"Oh Sweetie Belle! Oh how I missed yo-"

"Shhhh," I interrupted while nudging my head towards Sweetie Belle, still sleeping in my magical grasp.

"Oh, my bad deary. I didn't see that," she apologized quietly.

"May I take her up to her room?I will tell you two what happened once I am done," I ask with seriousness.

"Sure deary. We will be in the kitchen. I will have some hot tea ready for you."

I make my way to her bedroom. Damn it's about as ornate as the rest of the place.

I pull the covers off Sweetie Belle's bed and rested her down under them. I gave her kiss on the forehead and then went to the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"So, do tell us what happened tonight. You two look absolutely haggered," Rarity asked while she set the tea down for everypony.

I took a sip of the tea. I explained in detail what happened. From when I helped Hour Glass, all the way to where I am. Omiting the part where I met Nicolas Flamel and recieved the philosopher's stone. I told them that I got the deed for Ponyville Blacksmiths from somepony else who was generous enough to let me have it.

I even showed them my cutie mark. Both equally amazed at my achievement.

"So that's all that happened. Just went through hell and back," I said finishing the tea.

"I cant believe that you were able to subdue Applejack with only three actions," Rarity said with a sly grin.

Applejack just stood there smiling at me. No doubt they are gonna tell Rainbow Dash about what I did to AJ.

"Well I best be on my way back to Twilight's. I am sure she is worried about me," I said while getting up.

"May we come with you?" They both asked.

"If you want to. All there is is just a retelling of what happened and me off to bed."

We then departed for Twilight's house. I won't lie but damn I really just wanna go home. I don't really care. I wanna wake up and go to school and brag about my grand achievement.

I feel my kusarigama for a bit outside. I guess this thing is my official weapon. And I honestly now prefer the Japonese and other Marasin style weapons. There's so many more uses to my kusarigamas than a lance or a sword will ever have.

We arrive at Twilight's only to be beaten to the door by Spike. He immediately gave me a bro hug. I returned it and let go.

"Oh sweet Celestia Metal! Where were you?" He asked with relief on his face.

Twilight comes down the steps, fur soaked in tears. Even though we are not related, I still see her as a mother figure as she sees me as a son.

"I have been through hell and back. Why don't we take a seat and I will explain everything," I say with a grin.

We all took a seat. Suddenly Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash enter the library.

"Oh um… hi Metal, it's good to see that you are ok," Fluttershy said shyly.

"Dude! What happened to you?" Rainbow Dash asked with a slight hint of annoyance, I guess this event caused Dash's sleep cycle to be interrupted.

Then came in Pinkie Pie, she burst in through the door and tackle hugged me to the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! We've been looking all over for you! Where we're you we looked all over the town!" Pinkie spat out quickly.

I swear half the time she's been smoking enough crack to kill a foal.

"Well take a seat and I will tell you," I said while getting up.

I tell them all the same thing I told AJ and Rarity. Even showing my creation. Of course I left out the philosopher's stone.

"Wow, that must've been painful Metal, since you beat AJ like ya did, why not try taking on me," Rainbow said cockily.

"No way, not unless I can get a strong enough chain for them!"

"Wuss," Rainbow teased.

"Wanna see my flank now?" I asked. Like every foal, I just have to show it off.

They all nodded. I take off my trench coat and showed my flank to everypony.

"What is that?" I heard Spike ask.

"It's a hammer and anvil. I guess I'm now a young blacksmith. I already got a shop with my own office," I said with a shrug.

"Sounds like somepony's gonna be busy with fixing up new tools," I heard Spike chuckle.

"Well I guess it's time to go to bed," I said while getting up with a yawn.

"Goodnight!" I heard everypony shout.

As I looked into the mirror I saw of course my human form and the draconiquus. He was reaching for the pocket where the philosopher's stone is.

I shrugged it off and went to my room. I hung my coat on my bed post. As I descended into a much desired sleep, I felt the comforting waves of the moon fall upon me. There is something about the moon. It just seems to feel so comforting, like a mother comforting a child. And with that thought, I fell into a deep slumber, allowing my spirit to transfer to the human world for the next couple hours.


	6. Chapter 6

-Location: Human World. Time: 0600-

Beep beep beep. Slam!

I groaned as I got up and got myself a set of clothes to go into the shower. I looked outside my window to see that the rain is coming.

Where I live, we get rain at least once a week. Three times if we are lucky. I don't mind the rain at all. I know that the rain has a purifying effect and it gives life to the plants.

I swear, this whole experience of dualism is really starting to wear on me. I'm starting to sound like a poet.

I walk to the bathroom and hop into the shower, the hot water heating me to my very core as I cleanse myself.

Once I was done with my shower. I looked into the mirror. Still the same shit as it usually is, only that now that Metal Hooves is now no longer a blank flank. I see his hammer and anvil mark and looked at it in amazement about the story behind it.

I'm amused at how fascinated a foal can be about their own ass like that.

I throw on some clothes and walk out of there for my usual breakfast, coffee and toast.

The old man comes down in his usual suit and tie, he's a lawyer.

"'Morning son," he says in the same way I might in the morning, void of life.

"Good morning dad," I responded sleepily.

"I wish I could stick around and talk, but I gotta go, see you when I get home," Dad rushed out the door.

As soon as I heard the garage door close when he left, I went upstairs to brush my teeth and grabbed my iPod and headphones. Never leave home without 'em.

I turn on some Deftones on my IPod. As much as I love metal of nowadays, I love 90's rock, alternative, and grunge.

I arrive at my stop. Alphonse already there, the bus arrives before we could say hello.

We take our seats in the middle. On our bus it's pretty much divided into three sections: up front you got the teacher's pets and the snitches, the middle you got people like me and Al who are just meh, and lastly, you got the hellhole where you got your minority stereotypes and douchebags.

"What's up Al?" I ask.

"Ah nothing, still the same bland shit. You?"

"Eh. Just been wondering how the media turned the shit after the 90's," I responded.

"Yeah, I agree. The only part that blows is that we are some of the few people that appreciate it even though we were very young back then," Al said in agreement.

"I remember having a 12-inch tv in my room that had a VHS player built into it. I always had mom or the old man play back old movies I had back then. Then I remember having an old Super Nintendo that I would always play," I said reminiscintingly.

"Damn man. Sounds like you had quite the childhood," he said with much jelousness.

"Oh yeah. It was great," I said with much pride.

Me and Al loved the 90's, even though it's 2012 and we were born in 1996 so we couldn't experience it till we entered our teenage years.

As time passed by on the bus, we arrived to the school. Here we go again. Rinse, lather, repeat.

Me, Al, and Zelda met up at our usual table in the cafeteria.

"So, how's everyone's morning?" Zelda asked.

"Same shit as usual," me and Al responded.

"That bad?"

"Yeah. The only good thing is is that mom came home late from her long flight," I say hoping to bring up something positive.

We heard the morning bell ring telling us to get our shit and get to our classes.

My classes for today was in this order: calculus, history, and a long study hall. With lunch somewhere in there mind you. Thank Celes- fuck. I meant god, for being a senior who did most of his classes in summer school.

I went to my calculus class. Same shit as the other classes. Do some notes, practice it all, work on the homework, and go off to the next class. I swear, I love it back in Equestria better, it's not as mundane as it is here.

The bell sounded, it's cadence letting all students know that it is time to get off to the next class.

I had very little homework thank god.

Moving on, I went off to history. My teacher there makes it a bit less monotonous. She is a bit on the twisted side of humor. One time one student was caught texting in class, she took it and started saying the worst possible things she can say to the student. She even got the student to cry, and all she did was laugh. It's all in good intentions.

So class went on, listen to a tale of the past, take notes of that segment, and do some practice.

Really monotonous no?

Soon after the bell rang again. I went onto lunch. Oh god how I love that time. It's the only escape from how monotonous this school is.

Lunch went on as you would expect it. Eat and talk to friends (in this case I have Al and Zelda with me). Best thing is, me, Al, and Zelda have the same class next.

We went off to our study hall. We usually are the only ones there, so the teachers don't really care what we do. Besides, we usually keep up the guise of good kids.

"So how did everyones' day go?" Al asked.

"Eh, everyone being the usual douches they are," Zelda said. Despite being a bit of a dork, she has guys that are constantly hitting on her.

"Meh, same old, same old. You Al?" I asked.

"Fine," he responded indifferently.

We talked while we worked on our homework. As I was working, I felt this feeling like something big was going on while Metal was asleep in his world.

The bell finally sounded to dismiss us all. It felt like forever.

-Time lapse: 20:30 hours-

Sigh it's time for bed. Dinner was alright. Mom was too tired for us all to do paintball together. So I just played Battlefield 3 online. I could honestly say fuck Call of Duty or Halo. When I get a first person shooter style game, I expect the physics to be accurate. Such as if you are sniping, you gotta think about the bullet drop, or I'd you put c4 on a wall and detonate it, that wall should come down.

Sorry if I offended any of you COD players or even you Halo players. I just don't really like them that much. Oh well. I'm droning on. It's time to say goodnight and off into Metal Hooves' world.

* * *

Hello foals! Now here are my important shout outs and notes!

If you have a 3DS please do add me. I will be posting news about my update schedules via Swapnote and may even talk to some of you.

I am probably gonna be doing less of these human world chapters because I am really hoping to have this fic conicide with the actual series. As you read this I probably am working on a chapter based on the season 3 premiere. So please dont be mad if there are some gaps. I'm trying to keep up.

Shout outs to the lovely, lovely ms. Ringerwings for my profile pic.

This is CWB signing off and wishing you all a great Thanksgiving, and a goodnight.


	7. Chapter 6 part 1

Hello foals! You ready for a long ass chapter 6? Announcements and all that horse crap at the end.

* * *

-Location: Equestria. Time: early morning-

I awoke to the sound of papers shuffling and books being moved about.

I groaned and got up to see what it is. What do you know, it's Twilight flipping out again.

"What is going on?" I slurred sleepily.

"Princess Celestia is having me take a test! I just got the letter today! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Replied a worried Twilight.

I heard the rest of the mane 6 come into the door. I just shrugged and waved to everypony and went off to the shower. I guess I'm making my own coffee this morning.

I look into the mirror before hopping into the shower. I saw my unconscious human form and the draconiquus together, as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary.

A few minutes into my shower, I heard Twilight shout something like " a test? Just a test!?" and then a few seconds later, I felt the whole tree house shake. She's really flipping the buck out.

I turned the water off and dried off.

I went about my usual routine. I remembered part of the way through I realized that Ms. Cheerilee is calling fall break for us. So now I guess what ever misadventure Twilight is having I might be dragged into.

"Metal! Me and Spike are going to Canterlot. Wanna come?" I heard Twilight shout from downstairs.

"No thanks. I got Applejack's plow I need to work on back at the workshop," I said.

They both left. I just grabbed myself a cup of coffee and a muffin baked by Derpy. Celestia, I love her muffins. While I was eating I turned on the radio to the news broadcast. Then I pulled out a typewriter and a form. I put the form in and began to type away at it. It was my advertisement form to submit to Mayor Mare so I could be recognized as a new business.

As I was typing away at the form I heard something about that new paintball place. They were giving Splatter an interview on how he feels about opening the place in a place where we do not usually condone violence.

"Well, there are some of us who just have a calling for such sports. Not all paintball players are violent. It's like going to see Lamb of Celestia or Two Hoof Death Buck live, you may think of the attendants as heathens, but really they treat each other as a big family," he explained.

I merely chuckled. We are both new business stallions, I just so happen to have the hardest job in Ponyville next to the Apples.

I finish the form, after one last ding from the bell on the typewriter. I take it out and set it on the table and run upstairs to put on my trench coat. I check to see if everything is where they should be in my pockets.

Philosopher's stone? Check. Kama (just one of the blades on a kusarigama and isn't chained)? Check. Wallet? Check.

Yeah I have everything. I put the typewriter away and put the form in my coat. I use my magic to turn off the radio. As I open the door, I saw the familiar faces of my three favorite fillies.

"Hi Metal!" Sweetie cutely squeaked.

"Hey Metal," Apple Bloom greeted.

"Sup?" Scoots asked.

"Oh nothing much. I was gonna run a quick errand and go to work on something," I explained.

"Hey, that's right. You were gonna fix the family plow," Apple Bloom recalled.

"Speaking of which, Sweetie Belle said you got your cutie mark. Can you show us?" Scootaloo begged with puppy eyes.

I lift my coat up to reveal my hammer and anvil marked flank.

"What is that hammer striking and what does it mean?" Scootaloo asked confused.

"It's an anvil, I am a blacksmith," I said with pride.

"Ya gotta tell us the story on your errand," Apple Bloom said.

As we trotted to the post office, I told the story to them, of course Sweetie correcting me if I missed a detail.

"So lemme get this straight, a few hours after you became one of us, you and Sweetie were kidnapped, beaten, and then you beat them. Not too long after that you two went to your now new workshop and got your mark after making a farming tool?" Scootaloo summarized.

"Yes," Sweetie confirmed with a smile.

I deposited the form after I got a letter and a stamp. Now off to the shop. I hope to Celestia that they don't get any ideas of trying to-

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS BLACKSMITHS!" they shouted in unison.

Celestia dammit.

We made it to my shop and I saw AJ and Big Mac parking the plow in the front of the shop.

"Howdy there Metal!" Applejack greeted.

"Hey AJ, hey Big Mac," I greeted with a wave.

"So ya gonna fix this thing up? We need it up and runnin' within the next few months," Applejack grinned.

I just laughed at her on that one.

"A few months. Ha! I don't even need that long!" I laughed.

"Just don't let Apple Bloom and her friends get in your way."

"I know," I said while nuzzling Sweetie. "these three won't cause much trouble."

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed.

Big Mac and AJ said their good byes and trotted off to the farm. I used my magic to teleport it inside my work shop.

Before I get to work, I wanna check out the office. Inside the office was just a desk, a hoof crafted decorative sword hanging on the wall, and a office chair.

"Wow, I just need a typewriter and a stereo system and this office is set," I thought aloud in amazement.

I looked into the shop and as it turned out, there was a surround sound system hooked up and a iPod dock for it.

I plugged my iPod into it and began to work.

After about half an hour, I found out what the problem was, it was just a few sets of blades that were out. If I could make a mold I could easily make some molten iron in the back and pour it in the mold.

"Metal? What's this?" Apple Bloom asked while pressing a button.

"That turns on the furnace. What ever you three do. Don't touch anything else. We can try earning your cutie mark in this another time. I don't want an accident while I'm working. Could you three go up front and work with whoever comes into the shop," I asked with concern.

They go away as I try to find a something to use instead of a mold.

As soon as I found the iron ingots, I went to work. Going through the work of heating, hammering, and repeating until I get one segment done. As I was working, I was using the philosopher's stone to turn the broken blades into new ingots for me to work with.

After about an hour, I decided to take a break with only a quarter of the work done.

"Ok girls! Lunch time! I'm gonna order some pizza. What kind do you three want?" I shouted from the workshop.

They told me what they wanted and I ordered it from the nearest pizza joint.

The pizza arrived and we ate some of it and stored the rest in the small drink fridge under my desk.

Not too long after Twilight came in in a rush.

"Metal, pack your things, we are going to visit my brother and his wife, Princess Cadence," Twilight explained.

I nuzzled Sweetie Belle and we all said our good byes and I closed down the shop for the next few days.

-Time lapse: 1200 hours, location: some train bound for the Crystal Empire-

it's high noon and I'm sitting back in my seat in the big cabin me and the mane six got to ourselves and listening to some Apocalyptica.

It's times like these that make me think of the little things that pass us by and we don't even think about it.

I decided to do a meditation excercise in my seat. In order for me to fight like I do, I have to keep a calm, serene, mind. I got into a position where I was sitting with my hind hooves are crossed and closed my eyes.

As I was clearing the mind, I saw the draconiquus trying to stay in. Of course by now he's gotta be just purely exhausted from trying to keep my negative attention.

Everything was clear until we arrived at our stop. It was a desolate winter wonderland.

Then a masked pony figure appeared. It undid its mask and scarf to reveal a tall stallion with a white body and a blue mane like Twilight's almost.

"Twily!" he greeted Twilight. Seems like they know eachother.

"Who's the colt in the trench coat?" I heard him ask.

"I am Metal Hooves, you?"

"Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother."

We shook hooves.

"I hate to cut the introductions short, but we gotta make it back to the Crystal Empire now."

We trotted right on over to near the entrance when suddenly a big black cloud appeared behind us in a thick blanket.

"Get in the shield! Now!" Shining Armor commanded.

"I am helping out," I said while pulling out my kusarigama set and begin to twirl it in the air.

"Nice weapons, but get in!" Shining complimented.

I threw one of the sickles into the clouds and as I felt something solid I pulled back and I could tell I did some damage. The cloud shrieked and revealed what it was. It was the face of a dark gray unicorn with a black mane, and a devil-like unicorn horn.

Shining used his magic to shove me into the shield.

-Time lapse: 1430, location: Crystal Empire-

I found myself in a beautiful city past the magical shield. Two big crystal pillars right at the edges, a huge castle, big city. Damn it's big.

And so we made it inside the city. There was hardly a pony to speak of.

-Time lapse: library scene-

All these damn books but hardly anything on King Sombra. But I did read somewhere about a material stronger than steel that Crystal Ponies use, crystal. Perhaps I shall borrow this book and go to a blacksmithing workshop and hope to learn how to make crystal tools. I could use some crystal kusarigamas and maybe a crystal tanto.

I pick up the book and canter on out of the library, checking the book out on my way out. I know I have an objective, but I must learn how to work with crystals.

I trotted towards the outskirts, passing by each depressed pony wondering what happened to them over the years. I finally reached my destination, a blacksmithing shop where I can hear the clangs of a hammer on an anvil.

A single unicorn came out, body a light gray, and a silver mane. I can tell she ran the place, she wore a white apron with a hammer in the pocket.

"Who are you?" the mare asked depressingly.

"Metal Hooves," I lift up the tail of my trench coat revealing my cutie mark, "I want to learn how to work with crystal," I explained.

"Well then. You may call me master then. I must warn you, crystal is harder than steel and very dangerous," Master explained.

We went into her shop. It was very similar to mine. A big anvil in the center, a huge furnace, and some tools and unfinished works mounted on the walls. I looked into the corner to see quite a sight. There were ingots, but they were unlike anything I have seen nor heard about. They were glassy and smooth like obsidian but had the color and look of quicksilver.

"Those are crystal ingots. One of the most valuable materials in Equestria," master went on to explain.

We went to work. I mastered crystal within a few hours. Not too long after mastering it, around 16:37, I had made a decorative and very beautiful tanto and katana set.

"Wow, impressive. This would have taken all my other apprentices a long time to master. Who taught you how to be a blacksmith?" master asked with a cockeyed grin.

Suddenly Spike burst in, haggered. He must have looked all over for me and ran throught the whole empire.

"Metal, we have to go set up a blacksmithing shop. Have you… oh. You did."

"Spike before you try, don't you try eating my crystal weapons. And what is going on?"

"Something about a Crystal Fair or whatever," Spike explained with a shrug.

Master agreed to help me set up a stand as I am still new to crystal tools.

I told them I would meet them there. I wanted to do some sight seeing.

I went up close to the barrier and looked into it. I saw the world outside this weakening magical glass, feeling it turn to hell by Sombra's influence. I put my hoof up to it and it suddenly petered out.

I saw King Sombra's face. He looked into my eyes. I can feel the emptiness in those eyes. The glare was hypnotic.

The sheild came back up, he reeled back but before he can get back, his horn was chipped and it landed on the ground and some of it embedded itself deep in my skull.

I collapsed to the ground. The crystal horn Sombra had was in my head. I could feel itself embedding its influence in me. I had to stop it. I put a spell on it that should slow its spread quickly.

As I got up the other part that was embedded in the ground disappeared.

After some time passed and I made it to the stand, I began work. Making crystal tools with master and getting all the Crystal Ponies to glow in a crystalline pattern.

Soon after I saw Fluttershy fly up to me.

"Metal, so sorry to disturb you but we got a problem," Fluttershy inquired.

She filled me in on the details of what is the situation. From the crystal heart to Cadance's magical hold weakening.

I tried my best to keep up with the situation, but we were running out of supplies quickly.

Soon I saw the crystal shield go down and all hell just broke loose. As soon as I saw King Sombra, my head began to hurt, and I started to collapse. I put myself into a unconscious meditation state to stop the crystal.

-Time lapse: some time after King Sombra's defeat-

I awoke with a sudden start. I felt pure, I examined my body and holy shit I was made of crystals.

I looked around and I was in the same street I collapsed in. After I was done being crystal, I found the Mane Six, all looking at me with worried eyes.

"Metal deary, what happened? You suddenly collapsed." Rarity asked with concern.

"I don't know," I responded.

They filled me in on what happened. Soon after we said our goodbyes to Shining Armor and Princess Cadence.

I went onto the train with my stuff and a my new crystal ingots.

I went straight for my seat and meditated while everypony else was singing a tune all together.

-Time lapse: 22:00. Location: Ponyville train station-

"Twilight! I have to go! If what they say is true, I need to go to the Everfree alone or else I might be Sombra's vessel. I must go! At least there I can maybe purge myself of him!" I exclaim with sadness.

"Metal! No! We can figure out!" She pleaded.

I couldn't believe it. The crystal in my head is turning me into a vessel for a demon. I read of a deadly process but it can purge me of both of these demons. I must go. But Twilight is pleading me not to.

After awhile of arguing with all the mane six watching, I just turned and ran for it. I must go into the lake in the Everfree's heart.

"Metal!" I heard Rainbow Dash shout, she was flying towards me at a high speed.

I ducked to the side, causing her to face plant on the ground hard. Twilight tried to teleport in front of me. As soon as she appeared I ducked and slid right under her and the got back up. Disappearing into the woods.

I ran for what seemed to be hours. I found Zecora's hut, with the spiritual music of her people playing inside. She must be preparing a brew.

I continued on. I simply will not stop until I have reached my destination.

-Time lapse: 0200 hours. Location: the heart of the Everfree-

I huffed and puffed. Holding my tanto and katana in my magical grasp. I finally made it. I see the lake in front of me. I perform the procedure while recalling the words.

"Descend into the depths where there is no light."

I trotted right on in and descended into the depths where there's no light.

"Take the blade of crystal and insert where the body is pure of heart, don't hesitate. The water shall sustain you until you have been cleansed."

I look at my katana, feeling it's crystal blade.

I take the sword and impale it in my heart and go to the hilt.

I suddenly felt the urge to sleep. I knew this was it and it was working as I read it.

"Let slumber take hold. Prepare to fight the inner demons," I say under the water as I succumbed.

-time: ?. Location: Metal's mind.-

I awoke in a black void surrounded by flames. My katana was right beside me, without a single hint of blood on it.

I looked ahead to see two figures, the draconequus and King Sombra.

"Oh dear. Look who has come to," the draconequus said.

"Who are you," I pointed the katana at the draconequus, "I already know you Sombra."

"Why seems like someone has no manners, I am Discord."

I readied my katana as Discord and Sombra pulled out blades relating to who they are.

Sombra a claymore of black essence and Discord a foam(?) dagger with a jester head on the pommel.

There was a long silence besides the crackle of the fire surrounding us.

-cue "Digital Sands," by Lamb of God-

-Location: Equestria. Time: early morning-

I awoke to the sound of papers shuffling and books being moved about.

I groaned and got up to see what it is. What do you know, it's Twilight flipping out again.

"What is going on?" I slurred sleepily.

"Princess Celestia is having me take a test! I just got the letter today! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Replied a worried Twilight.

I heard the rest of the mane 6 come into the door. I just shrugged and waved to everypony and went off to the shower. I guess I'm making my own coffee this morning.

I look into the mirror before hopping into the shower. I saw my unconscious human form and the draconiquus together, as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary.

A few minutes into my shower, I heard Twilight shout something like " a test? Just a test!?" and then a few seconds later, I felt the whole tree house shake. She's really flipping the buck out.

I turned the water off and dried off.

I went about my usual routine. I remembered part of the way through I realized that Ms. Cheerilee is calling fall break for us. So now I guess what ever misadventure Twilight is having I might be dragged into.

"Metal! Me and Spike are going to Canterlot. Wanna come?" I heard Twilight shout from downstairs.

"No thanks. I got Applejack's plow I need to work on back at the workshop," I said.

They both left. I just grabbed myself a cup of coffee and a muffin baked by Derpy. Celestia, I love her muffins. While I was eating I turned on the radio to the news broadcast. Then I pulled out a typewriter and a form. I put the form in and began to type away at it. It was my advertisement form to submit to Mayor Mare so I could be recognized as a new business.

As I was typing away at the form I heard something about that new paintball place. They were giving Splatter an interview on how he feels about opening the place in a place where we do not usually condone violence.

"Well, there are some of us who just have a calling for such sports. Not all paintball players are violent. It's like going to see Lamb of Celestia or Two Hoof Death Buck live, you may think of the attendants as heathens, but really they treat each other as a big family," he explained.

I merely chuckled. We are both new business stallions, I just so happen to have the hardest job in Ponyville next to the Apples.

I finish the form, after one last ding from the bell on the typewriter. I take it out and set it on the table and run upstairs to put on my trench coat. I check to see if everything is where they should be in my pockets.

Philosopher's stone? Check. Kama (just one of the blades on a kusarigama and isn't chained)? Check. Wallet? Check.

Yeah I have everything. I put the typewriter away and put the form in my coat. I use my magic to turn off the radio. As I open the door, I saw the familiar faces of my three favorite fillies.

"Hi Metal!" Sweetie cutely squeaked.

"Hey Metal," Apple Bloom greeted.

"Sup?" Scoots asked.

"Oh nothing much. I was gonna run a quick errand and go to work on something," I explained.

"Hey, that's right. You were gonna fix the family plow," Apple Bloom recalled.

"Speaking of which, Sweetie Belle said you got your cutie mark. Can you show us?" Scootaloo begged with puppy eyes.

I lift my coat up to reveal my hammer and anvil marked flank.

"What is that hammer striking and what does it mean?" Scootaloo asked confused.

"It's an anvil, I am a blacksmith," I said with pride.

"Ya gotta tell us the story on your errand," Apple Bloom said.

As we trotted to the post office, I told the story to them, of course Sweetie correcting me if I missed a detail.

"So lemme get this straight, a few hours after you became one of us, you and Sweetie were kidnapped, beaten, and then you beat them. Not too long after that you two went to your now new workshop and got your mark after making a farming tool?" Scootaloo summarized.

"Yes," Sweetie confirmed with a smile.

I deposited the form after I got a letter and a stamp. Now off to the shop. I hope to Celestia that they don't get any ideas of trying to-

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS BLACKSMITHS!" they shouted in unison.

Celestia dammit.

We made it to my shop and I saw AJ and Big Mac parking the plow in the front of the shop.

"Howdy there Metal!" Applejack greeted.

"Hey AJ, hey Big Mac," I greeted with a wave.

"So ya gonna fix this thing up? We need it up and runnin' within the next few months," Applejack grinned.

I just laughed at her on that one.

"A few months. Ha! I don't even need that long!" I laughed.

"Just don't let Apple Bloom and her friends get in your way."

"I know," I said while nuzzling Sweetie. "these three won't cause much trouble."

"Eeyup," Big Mac agreed.

Big Mac and AJ said their good byes and trotted off to the farm. I used my magic to teleport it inside my work shop.

Before I get to work, I wanna check out the office. Inside the office was just a desk, a hoof crafted decorative sword hanging on the wall, and a office chair.

"Wow, I just need a typewriter and a stereo system and this office is set," I thought aloud in amazement.

I looked into the shop and as it turned out, there was a surround sound system hooked up and a iPod dock for it.

I plugged my iPod into it and began to work.

After about half an hour, I found out what the problem was, it was just a few sets of blades that were out. If I could make a mold I could easily make some molten iron in the back and pour it in the mold.

"Metal? What's this?" Apple Bloom asked while pressing a button.

"That turns on the furnace. What ever you three do. Don't touch anything else. We can try earning your cutie mark in this another time. I don't want an accident while I'm working. Could you three go up front and work with whoever comes into the shop," I asked with concern.

They go away as I try to find a something to use instead of a mold.

As soon as I found the iron ingots, I went to work. Going through the work of heating, hammering, and repeating until I get one segment done. As I was working, I was using the philosopher's stone to turn the broken blades into new ingots for me to work with.

After about an hour, I decided to take a break with only a quarter of the work done.

"Ok girls! Lunch time! I'm gonna order some pizza. What kind do you three want?" I shouted from the workshop.

They told me what they wanted and I ordered it from the nearest pizza joint.

The pizza arrived and we ate some of it and stored the rest in the small drink fridge under my desk.

Not too long after Twilight came in in a rush.

"Metal, pack your things, we are going to visit my brother and his wife, Princess Cadence," Twilight explained.

I nuzzled Sweetie Belle and we all said our good byes and I closed down the shop for the next few days.

-Time lapse: 1200 hours, location: some train bound for the Crystal Empire-

it's high noon and I'm sitting back in my seat in the big cabin me and the mane six got to ourselves and listening to some Apocalyptica.

It's times like these that make me think of the little things that pass us by and we don't even think about it.

I decided to do a meditation excercise in my seat. In order for me to fight like I do, I have to keep a calm, serene, mind. I got into a position where I was sitting with my hind hooves are crossed and closed my eyes.

As I was clearing the mind, I saw the draconiquus trying to stay in. Of course by now he's gotta be just purely exhausted from trying to keep my negative attention.

Everything was clear until we arrived at our stop. It was a desolate winter wonderland.

Then a masked pony figure appeared. It undid its mask and scarf to reveal a tall stallion with a white body and a blue mane like Twilight's almost.

"Twily!" he greeted Twilight. Seems like they know eachother.

"Who's the colt in the trench coat?" I heard him ask.

"I am Metal Hooves, you?"

"Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother."

We shook hooves.

"I hate to cut the introductions short, but we gotta make it back to the Crystal Empire now."

We trotted right on over to near the entrance when suddenly a big black cloud appeared behind us in a thick blanket.

"Get in the shield! Now!" Shining Armor commanded.

"I am helping out," I said while pulling out my kusarigama set and begin to twirl it in the air.

"Nice weapons, but get in!" Shining complimented.

I threw one of the sickles into the clouds and as I felt something solid I pulled back and I could tell I did some damage. The cloud shrieked and revealed what it was. It was the face of a dark gray unicorn with a black mane, and a devil-like unicorn horn.

Shining used his magic to shove me into the shield.

-Time lapse: 1430, location: Crystal Empire-

I found myself in a beautiful city past the magical shield. Two big crystal pillars right at the edges, a huge castle, big city. Damn it's big.

And so we made it inside the city. There was hardly a pony to speak of.

-Time lapse: library scene-

All these damn books but hardly anything on King Sombra. But I did read somewhere about a material stronger than steel that Crystal Ponies use, crystal. Perhaps I shall borrow this book and go to a blacksmithing workshop and hope to learn how to make crystal tools. I could use some crystal kusarigamas and maybe a crystal tanto.

I pick up the book and canter on out of the library, checking the book out on my way out. I know I have an objective, but I must learn how to work with crystals.

I trotted towards the outskirts, passing by each depressed pony wondering what happened to them over the years. I finally reached my destination, a blacksmithing shop where I can hear the clangs of a hammer on an anvil.

A single unicorn came out, body a light gray, and a silver mane. I can tell she ran the place, she wore a white apron with a hammer in the pocket.

"Who are you?" the mare asked depressingly.

"Metal Hooves," I lift up the tail of my trench coat revealing my cutie mark, "I want to learn how to work with crystal," I explained.

"Well then. You may call me master then. I must warn you, crystal is harder than steel and very dangerous," Master explained.

We went into her shop. It was very similar to mine. A big anvil in the center, a huge furnace, and some tools and unfinished works mounted on the walls. I looked into the corner to see quite a sight. There were ingots, but they were unlike anything I have seen nor heard about. They were glassy and smooth like obsidian but had the color and look of quicksilver.

"Those are crystal ingots. One of the most valuable materials in Equestria," master went on to explain.

We went to work. I mastered crystal within a few hours. Not too long after mastering it, around 16:37, I had made a decorative and very beautiful tanto and katana set.

"Wow, impressive. This would have taken all my other apprentices a long time to master. Who taught you how to be a blacksmith?" master asked with a cockeyed grin.

Suddenly Spike burst in, haggered. He must have looked all over for me and ran throught the whole empire.

"Metal, we have to go set up a blacksmithing shop. Have you… oh. You did."

"Spike before you try, don't you try eating my crystal weapons. And what is going on?"

"Something about a Crystal Fair or whatever," Spike explained with a shrug.

Master agreed to help me set up a stand as I am still new to crystal tools.

I told them I would meet them there. I wanted to do some sight seeing.

I went up close to the barrier and looked into it. I saw the world outside this weakening magical glass, feeling it turn to hell by Sombra's influence. I put my hoof up to it and it suddenly petered out.

I saw King Sombra's face. He looked into my eyes. I can feel the emptiness in those eyes. The glare was hypnotic.

The sheild came back up, he reeled back but before he can get back, his horn was chipped and it landed on the ground and some of it embedded itself deep in my skull.

I collapsed to the ground. The crystal horn Sombra had was in my head. I could feel itself embedding its influence in me. I had to stop it. I put a spell on it that should slow its spread quickly.

As I got up the other part that was embedded in the ground disappeared.

After some time passed and I made it to the stand, I began work. Making crystal tools with master and getting all the Crystal Ponies to glow in a crystalline pattern.

Soon after I saw Fluttershy fly up to me.

"Metal, so sorry to disturb you but we got a problem," Fluttershy inquired.

She filled me in on the details of what is the situation. From the crystal heart to Cadance's magical hold weakening.

I tried my best to keep up with the situation, but we were running out of supplies quickly.

Soon I saw the crystal shield go down and all hell just broke loose. As soon as I saw King Sombra, my head began to hurt, and I started to collapse. I put myself into a unconscious meditation state to stop the crystal.

-Time lapse: some time after King Sombra's defeat-

I awoke with a sudden start. I felt pure, I examined my body and holy shit I was made of crystals.

I looked around and I was in the same street I collapsed in. After I was done being crystal, I found the Mane Six, all looking at me with worried eyes.

"Metal deary, what happened? You suddenly collapsed." Rarity asked with concern.

"I don't know," I responded.

They filled me in on what happened. Soon after we said our goodbyes to Shining Armor and Princess Cadence.

I went onto the train with my stuff and a my new crystal ingots.

I went straight for my seat and meditated while everypony else was singing a tune all together.

-Time lapse: 22:00. Location: Ponyville train station-

"Twilight! I have to go! If what they say is true, I need to go to the Everfree alone or else I might be Sombra's vessel. I must go! At least there I can maybe purge myself of him!" I exclaim with sadness.

"Metal! No! We can figure out!" She pleaded.

I couldn't believe it. The crystal in my head is turning me into a vessel for a demon. I read of a deadly process but it can purge me of both of these demons. I must go. But Twilight is pleading me not to.

After awhile of arguing with all the mane six watching, I just turned and ran for it. I must go into the lake in the Everfree's heart.

"Metal!" I heard Rainbow Dash shout, she was flying towards me at a high speed.

I ducked to the side, causing her to face plant on the ground hard. Twilight tried to teleport in front of me. As soon as she appeared I ducked and slid right under her and the got back up. Disappearing into the woods.

I ran for what seemed to be hours. I found Zecora's hut, with the spiritual music of her people playing inside. She must be preparing a brew.

I continued on. I simply will not stop until I have reached my destination.

-Time lapse: 0200 hours. Location: the heart of the Everfree-

I huffed and puffed. Holding my tanto and katana in my magical grasp. I finally made it. I see the lake in front of me. I perform the procedure while recalling the words.

"Descend into the depths where there is no light."

I trotted right on in and descended into the depths where there's no light.

"Take the blade of crystal and insert where the body is pure of heart, don't hesitate. The water shall sustain you until you have been cleansed."

I look at my katana, feeling it's crystal blade.

I take the sword and impale it in my heart and go to the hilt.

I suddenly felt the urge to sleep. I knew this was it and it was working as I read it.

"Let slumber take hold. Prepare to fight the inner demons," I say under the water as I succumbed.

-time: ?. Location: Metal's mind.-

I awoke in a black void surrounded by flames. My katana was right beside me, without a single hint of blood on it.

I looked ahead to see two figures, the draconequus and King Sombra.

"Oh dear. Look who has come to," the draconequus said.

"Who are you," I pointed the katana at the draconequus, "I already know you Sombra."

"Why seems like someone has no manners, I am Discord."

I readied my katana as Discord and Sombra pulled out blades relating to who they are.

Sombra a claymore of black essence and Discord a foam(?) dagger with a jester head on the pommel.

There was a long silence besides the crackle of the fire surrounding us.

-cue "Digital Sands," by Lamb of God-

* * *

More in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 6 part 2

CLANG!

Our blades were crossed, theirs focused on mine. We stood there like that for a minute, sparks flying off of eachother's blades.

I teleported behind and above them aiming for Sombra with a downward swipe.

Discord blocked the attack and repelled me into the air. I removed my trench coat and pulled out my crystal tanto and unfurled my wings and took flight.

Discord appeared and tried to stab me from behind.

I ascended and looped to behind and sliced downward dragging my tanto as I dive bombed with my katana aimed at Sombra below.

I landed the blow as Discord's dagger embedded itself in my back.

I have these two beat. Discord retrieved his dagger and went beside Sombra.

This is it. The final blow.

I ready my blades, and suddenly everything went into slow motion.

I trotted forward, my heart quickening in rate.

CLANG! TING!

We all moved towards our opposite sides.

There was a pause.

THUD!

They fell to the ground. I teleported in front of them.

"Leave this place. Return from whence you came!" I commanded.

"We shall leave. But mark my words and remember me! I shall return!" Sombra shouted.

They dissapeared in a big plume of fire as I black out.

-end song-

-Time: 0900 hours, a few weeks after the Crystal Empire's return. Location: Everfree heart-

My eyes slowly opened. I was still in the water's depths. The katana was below me resting on the lake floor, no sign of it ever being impaled trough me.

I grabbed the katana with my magic and swam up to the surface. To my surprise. It was morning. The only question is, how long have I been gone?

I removed my trench coat and wrapped it around my body and took to the sky.

After about an hour flight, I decided to free fall while throwing on my coat. As soon as it was on, I slowed my descent with my magic.

I then walked my way past Fluttershy's cottage, a few animals outside.

Some time of walking later, I arrived at the library and I opened the door. Spike was organizing books when he turned to see me.

"Metal! Where have ya been!" Spike shouted while running at me.

Me and Spike have been best friends since I came into this library.

"Oh fighting some inner demons and swinging a sword. Nothing much outta the ordinary," I explain while giving him a bro hug.

This is when Twilight came down hearing is laughing and talking about what happened while I was gone.

"Metal. Oh thank Celestia!" Twilight praised while joining us in our embrace.

I told them what happened. From when I ran away to my journey home. Even the procedure of how I purged myself of Discord and King Sombra.

"So Discord was involved? Seems like a letter to the princess is needed." Twilight said.

I decided to go out and let everypony I'm back.

I trotted out to Sugar Cube Corner and opened the door to be greeted by Pinkie Pie.

"Metie! We have been so worried! I should plan you a welcome home party! Should it be in your shop or the library or ooooh! I don't know where! How about for now a shake on the house?" Pinkie babbled.

"Yeah, thanks. It's good to be home," I thanked.

I took my usual seat in the bar area on the end towards the door.

I pulled out my iPod and turned on "The Blinding of False Light" by As I Lay Dying.

After waiting a second, my shake arrived. I thanked Pinkie and began to drink up.

After a few minutes, I saw three shadows in the window moving here.

Those three shadows appeared in the shop. Turns out they were Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and a new foal. Brown body, earth pony, a red mane, and is that a mark less flank?

"Oh look at who returned. It's Emo Hooves." Diamond Tiara insulted.

"Oh look, it's bitch one and bitch two. Who's the new bitch?" I asked.

"The name's Babs Seed, I remember hearing Sweetie Belle crying over you being gone. Such a cry baby," the third one insulted with a grin.

"What did you say about my fillyfriend?" I stood up.

"You heard me right," she responded.

From being a blacksmith and fighting the fights I fought, I'm pretty buffed up and could take this girl on.

We stood in a stand still, sparks flying. Eventually I decided to get up and leave.

"I see no gain outta fighting you. I'd choose my words carefully if I were you," I said with spite in my voice.

I trotted out and decided to visit Applejack.

After some trotting, I saw the CMC with a evil grin.

"Hey girls, guess who just came back from the grave?" I greeted with a big smile.

Sweetie Belle ran and tackle hugged me to the ground. After our little love session there we got up and we talked about what was going on such as where I had gone to, what the Crystal Empire was like, and they told me about a fair that is going on today and they had their own float that they were going to drive themselves. They also told me about the whole Babs Seed situation in full details.

"Huh. So when is the thing happening?"

"In about an hour," Scoots responded.

"Ah. Well I can't wait to see it roll out. I gotta go. See ya at the parade." I said while trotting off.

-Time lapse: one hour later.-

I am standing towards the end of the middle of the parade. The parade goes on as normal, that is until the final float.

I found the CMC rushing towards it when I saw the driver of the float, it was none other than Babs Seed.

As soon as the float had reached the end of the parade, things really turned bad. The float started to tumble downward to the marsh below the cliff.

I hobbled over the barriers and ran toward the float. As much as I hate the little bitch's guts, I still needed to help.

I arrived too late. The CMC was in the marsh and Babs was on the side. As it turned out, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were planning on revenge on Babs for bullying. For a mind rape, Babs was being a bully because she was being bullied back in Manehatten and she didn't want a rerun of that.

So I said my good byes and trotted toward the Everfree. I wanted to try meditating under water without the confrontation of inner demons. I still had one problem left. Why I become a human when I sleep.

after an hour of walking. I found a decent pond. It even had a waterfall. I descended into the depth while casting a spell to lemme breath under there. Once I reached the bottom, I had let the water suspend me as I began to go into the trance and into sleep.

* * *

Wow. My fingers hurt from the time I worked on this. Oh well. Here are the announcements.

Well there is only one.

I am working on a side project along with this with the lovely, lovely RingerWings. It is titled OC Generations: Winter Battle Version. If you want more details about that project, check it out on both of our accounts. From my account you will get the story from Metal's perspective. You read it from RingerWings' account you will get it from her OC's perspective. Note: It will take place as her current main project's cannon.

Anyway, thank you all and a have a good night.


	9. Chapter 7

-Time: morning. Location: Human world-

I woke up early for another school day. Damn I hate these days. Oh well, just another two years. I go about my usual morning schtick. Shower, breakfast, the usual.

I walked out to my stop and something didn't feel right. Like an ominous chill. Normally I could shake off these feelings, but this one I just couldn't ignore.

I didn't realize that my instincts was telling me the truth. I saw a car swerving in the distance, obviously a hammered driver.

He came my direction and I was scared. The bastard hit me head on and I felt my ribs crack and one shatter. I began to fade in and out of consciousness, with the occasional red from my blood on the concrete.

Before I could fade out I saw the man who hit me. I then uttered, "If I live, I will kill you. If I die, you are forgiven," such is the rule of honor. He didn't seem to notice as he passed out when he got out of the car. I heard Al shouting out my name as I finally went out.

-Time: Morning. Location: Equestrian world-

I woke up in a cold sweat and a very loud scream.

As I was done screaming, I looked at the surroundings. I am in a hospital room instead of the bottom of the lake. Guess somepony mistook me for suicidal and hauled me up.

I saw that Twilight was in my room and I had my own and I didn't have to share a room.

"Metal! You had me so worried. Why were you at the bottom of a lake? Is there something wrong? Relationship problems? School problems?" Twilight worriedly said.

"No. I was meditating down there. I know of a spell that lets me breath in the water while I meditate," I explained.

"Why would you meditate under the water?"

"I find that the water has some purifying elements in it."

Suddenly Pinkie Pie dropped out from the ceiling above me with balloons, a cake, and a few presents and she gives me a big hug while everything somehow lands perfectly on the floor around us.

That's when I noted something was missing. My trench coat.

I got Pinkie off me and took note to what I'm wearing. A hospital gown.

"Twilight! Where's my trench coat and how many doctors know!?" I asked, scared for if anypony knows that I am an alicorn.

"Your coat is in my bag. How do you wear it with all the things in there? And we got your usual doctor."

Doctor Red Blood. Oh thank Celestia. Doctor Red Blood is the only doctor who knows my secret.

The doctor comes in and I explained to her what happened and that I'm not suicidal. After that we were allowed to check out. Of course after Pinkie's hope-you-get-better,-Metal party.

I was excused from school for today due to the circumstances. So we checked out and I went to the workshop. I still have AJ's plow to work on.

I got back to work on the plow and after two hours I finally finished the project. With a proud smile I locked the shop down and trotted down to the cafe near town hall and ordered my usual sandwich.

As I was eating, I noticed that something was up. I grabbed my food and went outside to see what it was.

What I saw I couldn't believe. There was Snips and Snails as an old stallion and a new born foal. An obvious sign of an age spell.

I look to my right and saw that Twilight was trying her best at a spell only to fail. To my left I saw a blue mare with a silver mane and a black cloak with an amulet with an alicorn on it.

No. That couldn't be it. The Alicorn Amulet? It has properties similar to the philosopher's stone but amplifies the effects of a unicorn's magic to that of an alicorn.

Suddenly the mare noticed me and spoke, "Oh? I have never seen you before. Probably another one of Twilight's failure friends."

"Oh? I have never seen you either. Probably another one of those bitches that need some sense slapped into," I responded while keeping a grin.

"How dare you insult the Great and Powerful Trixie!" Trixie charged a spell aimed at me.

She shot and I leaped into the air and somersaulted over behind her.

"What's that about being all 'Great and Powerful'?"

I laughed as Trixie had enough of my shit and shoved me against a wall, knocking the wind outta me.

"Ha ha ha ha! This truly is the Alicorn Amulet," I laughed.

I used a teleportation spell and disappeared to behind Trixie. I felt something hit me from behind and I fell unconscious.

-Time lapse: a few days later. Location: inside Trixie's lair (aka: town hall)-

Damn it. How can we be degraded to being slaves. Fluttershy returned sometime ago with the plan to get Trixie out. In the meantime, I made a glove. Trixie thought I was making an ornamental glove for her. Damn amulet has made her a power hungry and narssistic whore.

In the center of the glove I have inserted my philosopher's stone and transmuted the steel over it so she can't have it.

I stole some of Rarity's fabric and created a second glove without the stone in it.

I then transmuted a homunculus version of me to continue making armor for Trixie while I get into position for Twilight's plan.

I got into position an hour later and readied a steel katana. My part in the plan is as Twilight shoots "magic" on the blade, the steel turns to crystal. Really the philosopher's stone doing its job to transmute the steel to crystal.

Soon my turn arrived. Twilight shot my katana's blade. I had it in the gloved hoof. The stone did it's job and changed the steel to crystal. Trixie was truly amazed, she knew that you can only do such things with alchemy but yet it was done with magic.

Soon all our tricks were done and Trixie had had enough. She removed her amulet and stole Twilight's. After a dramatic typical power hungry speech, she shot a spell at me.

This was no spell to cause me pain. Instead, it did nothing to me. I began to laugh in pure hysterics.

"What's so funny!? You are supposed to be writhing in pain!" Trixie aggravatedly exclaimed.

I continue to laugh as Twilight explained the whole situation.

After Trixie ran off in the other direction, I went to my work shop and stayed there for a few hours.

At about 17:00 I heard a knocking at the door. I got up off of my sofa and trotted over to it. I opened my door to find AJ and the CMC.

"Howdy Metal," Applejack greeted.

"Hey girls. What's up?" I greeted with a grin.

They were coming by to invite me to a big sleep over at Sweet Apple Acres. Plus AJ also has seen how I have become off of being a blacksmith so she wanted me to help her and Big Mac buck a few trees.

I agreed to go along with but had to talk to Twilight about it. I said goodbye and that I will meet them at Twilight's magic display for the Princess and the reps from Saddle Arabia.

-Time lapse: 18:00. Location: Town square.-

Oh sweet Molestia. After that training with Zecora, Twilight got good. Juggling animals with only her magic, orbs of water, damn she's good.

After the show, I met with AJ. I grabbed my stuff and we trotted on to the farm. She told me about how she heard from Big Mac that the job I did on the plow was amazing. I just bowed with a wide smile receiving a chuckle and a smile.

She asked me if I would like my payment right now or later. I told her later, chances are if we play poker I might end up using it on the pot.

We arrive on the farm and I am immediately tackled to the ground and felt some hooves trying to tickle me.

"Ok girls. Ya got me. Mind sto- ahah-ping," I laughed from their hooves trying to get me.

I used my strength to get them off me as I used my magic to tickle them back.

After a few minutes we stopped and trotted off to the club house.

That night we did many things. Race around the farm, maybe a little wrestling (Scootaloo and Apple Bloom laughing at me and Sweetie when we got into weird positions), made marshmallows, we even jokingly talked about starting a metal band of our own.

This kept going on until we passed out on the club house floor close to each other, Sweetie hugging me close.

-A few days later. Time: 1200. Location: Near the Everfree.-

Wow. The CMC invited me to go backpacking in the woods with their siblings, or in Scoot's case role model. I am taking with me a hatchet, a few trench coats, my kusarigamas, a tent, and my philosopher's stone. Also my iPod because I found another way to meditate, turn on a song and let it clear the mind for you. We trotted along for a few hours, along the way Sweetie Belle trading off with me carrying Rarity's stuff. Damn does this mare really need this much.

Our first stop was a regular clearing. Rainbow Dash being quick to set up the camp. I left with my hatchet to go get some firewood. After about five minutes, I came back with a big enough pile of firewood and set it up in the fire pit. Applejack got the fire going while I set up my tent.

My tent is just a plain old tent with a sunroof. Rainbow Dash began telling a scary story while I was unrolling my sleeping bag. I liked scary stories but this one that Rainbow was telling is so damn old, I have read this one before.

After the story ended I went outside to sit out in front of the fire. There was something up with Scoots, it's like the story seemed to shake her really badly. I said my good nights to everypony but Scootaloo didn't go inside.

I merely shrugged that off and got up close to the fire and began to meditate while playing "Sacra" by Apocalyptica on my iPod.

As time passed I saw that Scootaloo was gone. I got up and went into my tent, and fell asleep inside.

-Time lapse: next day. Time: 0900.-

This is weird. Since that car crash I have been unable to go into the human world. I sometimes hear the light high pitched beeps of a heart monitor but nothing much else.

I got up to hear a weird noise, like a fearful whimper.

Scootaloo.

Something isn't right with that filly. Oh well. It's probably nothing. I said my good mornings to everypony and nuzzled Sweetie Belle, receiving some awws from Apple Bloom and Rarity while getting some blech's from of course Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo.

After some breakfast I decided to climb a tree to get a view of the trail ahead. It looks to be about five kilometers long. I got a idea.

"Hey Metal! How long does the trail look?" AJ shouted from below.

I stood up on my hind hooves and fell backwards spread eagle from a couple hundred meters high and did a backflip in that position. I landed on my hooves with a loud thud.

"Next stop is about another five kilometers out," I responded moving to my tent to pack it up.

"Ha! You call that a trick Metal? Watch this!" I heard Rainbow Dash shout.

She began to do an array of tricks to top mine. Of course earning some horrays from Scoots.

I merely rolled my eyes. Show off.

After everypony packed up things, we set off. Scootaloo was very jumpy. I believe that at some points, made a few craters in the ground from jumping so damn high.

After a few more hours, we made it to a cave. AJ decided we should stay here for the night. I heard Scootaloo gasp. I went inside to go set up my tent.

When I went inside I sat down and began to think. What did King Sombra mean by what he said? Why am I not going to the human world? What is really going on? Which place is real? Damn it this is all too much!

When I came out, it was nighttime and everypony was asleep. Except, I saw Scootaloo run off in a haste. Rainbow must have told a scary story again.

Scootaloo ran away! Buck!

I trotted over to Rainbow Dash and started to shake her. When this didn't work, I slapped her up. She got up and I explained the situation. She darted off and I just returned to my tent and fell asleep.

-Time lapse: next morning. 0850-

I awoke to nothing?! No whimper. I got out of my tent to find breakfast infront of my tent and Sweetie sitting next to me.

"Oh good morning Sweets," I slurred out.

"Good morning Metal," she responded while kissing me.

It was off to our final stop. The rainbow waterfalls. We trekked on, and when we made it. We all raced for the falls. Sweetie Belle and Rarity running for it, AJ and AppleBloom also running, and of course Rainbow Dash and Scoots flying. I ran for it and we all played in the waterfalls, I took off my trench coat.

"You are an Alicorn!?" Scootaloo and AppleBloom shouted.

"Yeah. You tell no pony."

For the rest of the day we played in those falls. Yet those questions, they still bother me.

Will I find out at all? Will it be too late when I find out?

* * *

Alright! Another chapter well done. Bucking-a. This has been a great first. I was not expecting it to be so damn good. First eight days after my last update and you foals got me about 308 views. Wow. I wanna thank you all. I wanna thank RingerWings for being such a damn good friend to me and giving me alot of support while I was working on this. If you want to please check out my side project with RingerWings. Anyway, if you foals have a PS3 my username is silcendice13, send me a friend request and perhaps we can hand some people their asses together in Battlefield 3. Good night and good luck.


	10. Chapter 10

-Location: Rainbow Dash's yard. Time: 1345-

Today is the big day. Rainbow was supposed to hopefully go off to Wonderbolt training. We got to her place and had a picnic and Pinkie of course brought a cake with her to top it all off.

The situation with the human world seems to be getting a little bit better. I believe the term there for my human form's condition is "comatose". So far I can see, hear, and smell. I can't respond to anyone at all.

While I was sitting down considering these things, suddenly I heard Rainbow say sorrowfully that she was not accepted into the academy. That sucks. I bow my head to show my sympathy while everypony awwed.

"I'm just yanking your chain. I was accepted!" Rainbow Dash shouted with glee.

We then made a big hooray and a group hug. She's going to become a Wonderbolt. Now I can say that I know a celebrity in a few years.

Rainbow packed up her things and we then said our goodbyes. I'm gonna miss that mare. Oh well. I guess it's now off to the shop with me. I have cash I need to make.

Yes, I am a foal yet Mayor Mare permits me to work as a blacksmith. It's so weird. Is Ponyville in that desperate need of a blacksmith that they will let a foal work the anvil?

-Time lapse: 1500. Location: Metal's workshop.-

Damn I have a massive work order today. Rarity is wanting a few decorative racks for coats. Applejack wants a sickle for some hay harvesting. Lastly, Scootaloo wants a new scooter.

As I was hammering away at a nearly complete axle, I heard the loud buzzer inside my work that lets me know somepony is here.

I trot to the door to find Vinyl Scratch with some stuff to record sounds.

"Hey Vinyl, what's up?" I greeted.

"Sup lil stallion. I heard you were the new blacksmith," she greeted.

"Damn straight I am. So what can I do for you? New needle for the turntables? New disks?"

"Actually I wanted to record a sound from here. I need the sound of a hammer striking a anvil for a few songs."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Come on back."

As we trotted on back I asked her if I am going to be getting any bits out of this. She said she will give me about ten per album that has the sound.

After about a few minutes of recording, Vinyl said her thanks and we said goodbye.

When Vinyl left, I went back to work. In total for all this work I am getting about 150 bits. Best thing about this job, the pay is usually very high. I know that Diamond Tiara is jelous because I am getting more per day than what her allowance is a week.

As I got finished with the last coat rack, I heard the door open. Over the music I heard a snobbish voice complaining how it's too loud.

I walked out front to find Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in front of the counter.

"Oh, hey. What do you two want?" I greet with malice.

"I need a new tiara. I heard you had crystal in stock," she demanded.

"It's gonna be very pricy. You gonna want diamonds imbedded into it?" I asked while pulling out a notebook and marking down her order and putting the price of it all next to each feature. Crystal tiara: 500 bits.

"Yes, 20."

20 diamonds embedded: 300 bits.

"When do you want it completed by?" I asked while writing out the completion date.

"Three days from now. I am prepared to pay any price."

Three days completion: 200 bits.

"Alright that will be about 1,000 bits when you pick it up," I stated.

"You, like, sure Diamond Tiara?" Silver Spoon asked Diamond Tiara.

"Can't it go any lower?" Diamond Tiara asked with a irate look on her face.

"Do you two know the value of crystal at all?" I asked them.

They gave me a look like I was crazy.

"It's worth enough bits to make a homeless pony look like a middle class pony in Canterlot by wearing it," I explained.

Diamond Tiara decided to stay with buying it off of me. We shook on it and she signed the order form so I can hold it to her if she tries to tell her monopolistic prick of a father.

I heard that he bought out many businesses just for thrills and could buy me out. Even though I don't even have a name for my shop yet.

I trot out to my office and sat at my desk to take a break from working on the anvil. I put the order form and the contract away in my desk and pulled out a sheet of paper.

I began to making names for the shop. Some of the names I came up with was things like "The Blacksmith", "Smith's Shop", and even "Cutie Mark Crusaders' Smithing". But there was one cliche but very fitting name I thought of.

Metal's Metalworks.

Yes. Yes, that will work perfectly!

I from there began to sketch out the design for my shop's sign. I came up with many but only one seemed to stick.

The design of the sign was my shop's name in a purplish-red with a filly that resembles Sweetie Belle standing on two hooves waving a set of kusarigamas who is also outlined in a purplish-red.

As soon as I was done with the design I used my magic to send in the design to the nearest sign making company and the cash that's necessary. Pretty soon I shall be attracting more customers.

While I was at it, I placed an order for some more crystal ingots and to order some mail ponies to come pick up Rarity's coat racks along with the cash for everything. The bill in total for all the logistics of delivery and the items themselves rang up to be about 950 bits. Dear Celestia, this is just another rough day in the office.

At about 6 o'clock, Twilight came in as I was finishing Applejack's sickle. It was time to close down the shop. I put away my tools and closed off the shop. Perhaps I can finish that damn tiara tomorrow.

-time lapse: few days later. Location: balloon headed for the Wonderbolt academy.-

I am just chilling in the back of the balloon listening to my iPod. The academy was in sight, the balloon suddenly shifted sharply.

I tried to grab the balloon but I missed and me and everypony started to take a fall to the bottom.

I close my eyes, perhaps I will go comatose here to if I don't die.

As I fell I was suddenly lifted to my hooves. I opened my eyes and there was Rainbow Dash and us on a huge cloud.

I thanked her and bowed in gratefulness. I watched on as Rainbow argues with the drill sergeant and even throws down her badge. I was too far away to know what was said.

After a half hour when she went to the sergeant's office she came back. And the serge said only one thing with pride to Rainbow:

"Five hundred around the track!"

Rainbow took for the sky and we watched on in pride as she did that 500. Never had I felt so proud for Rainbow Dash.

We went home, with a memory to last the lifetime.

-time lapse: to the Apple Family Reunion.-

How did I get wrapped in this again? Oh yeah that's right.

AppleBloom invited me to the reunion because I have been a good friend to the Apples for supplying them new farming tools and even helping with few harvests. From that, AJ, AppleBloom, Granny Smith, and even Big Mac consider me to be an Apple.

I met with Babs on my way into the reunion.

"Master Metal, how have ya been?" She greeted.

"I have been good. Why call me master?" I responded, curiosity over the honorific.

"Ya are the first Crusader to earn their mark," she explained.

"I see. You recruited anypony?" I asked while we were trotting toward the barn.

"Yeah, two new foals from my class. Excellent recruits to. What advice do you have for me to earn my mark?"

"Disregard Scootaloo's philosophy of doing it at the same time. No pony can have the same mark. Otherwise it leaves hardly any room for individuality in that area. Try earning your mark in what you feel is calling you. In my case blacksmithing."

"Wow. That's such a radical belief. More logical than ta' just go into something blindly," she said with awe.

"Why do you think they call me the master crusader?" I chuckled.

We trotted along, talking on our way to find Apple Bloom. It is nice to know that despite the terms we first met on, we are now tight like a noose. It's like that whole thing with Diamond Tiara never even happened.

AppleBloom noticed us trotting together and we said hi to her. I trotted off to the barn and put my headphones on. I needed time to think. There were so many damn questions.

Why am I still comatose? What did Sombra mean by mark his words and remember him?What the hell is going on? Why does it feel that the coma and Sombra are both connected? Why the hell is there so many questions?!

I slam my hoof into the wall of the barn, leaving a massive indent into the wood. I knew I hit it really hard because it sounded like a gunshot over my headphones.

Applejack came into the barn with a panicked look on her face.

"What the hay are ya doin' up there, Metal!?" She asked.

"Nothing, just a bit frustrated."

"Well come on down from there. Its time for the hayride. Everypony is waiting for you to come on down."

I jumped down and trotted to the hay ride. I took a seat next to Babs and AppleBloom. They look like hammered shit. What kind of activities did Applejack have them do?

I didn't have any time to say hi to them. The cart took off at high speed. The adrenaline kicking in, everything seemed to slow down. I looked around me to see the panic in all the Apples' eyes. I blacked out. When I came to we are on a crash course for the barn.

I did not have enough time to react. We hit the barn and all the wood and splinters hit me. I crawled out from the wreckage. My vision faded and I passed out.

-Time lapse: half an hour later. Location: CMC treehouse-

I awoke with a groan. I looked around to find that I'm in the tree house and in a makeshift bed. Apple Bloom and Babs were looking over me.

"You're awake!" They both shouted while coming to hug me.

"Yeah I'm alive. What's going on outside?"

"AppleJack is having a barn raising party," Babs responded with a mane flip.

I tried to get up only to collapse onto the bed. Dammit. Apple Bloom and Babs would leave me in the clubhouse until the barn is raised.

Not too long after they left, I heard some small hooves land in front of the door. There was a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?"

The door opened to find my best friend Hour Glass at the door.

"Hey Metal. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just cheated death again," I chuckled.

After I saved Hour Glass from those bullies, me and him became best friends. We played paintball together, we made things in my shop together, we did a lot together. He even became a semi-member of the CMC under my wing.

So far under my teaching, we have been able to figure out he is to try a craft of some sort. Also what we figured out is something to include time. What we are planning on doing is to go to my shop and we will try to make a hourglass filled with an hour's worth of sand.

"Ha ha ha ha. You need to quit that stuff. Makes me worried that you will actually die," he grinned.

After a while and the Apple family left and I said goodbye to Babs, me and Hour Glass left for my shop.

Little did I know, this maybe the last time I see him alive.

* * *

Dun dun dun. Hey foals. Miss me at all? So much great shit has happened to me. For Christmas I got the newest iPod and a kick ass acoustic guitar that I am learning to play. Also I about lost my life on the 21st of December. There was a shooting threat at my school but it never happened. Happy New Year to you colt-cuddlers and filly-foolers. I won't be touching the latest episode because I am some bigger fish to fry with this thing's plot. Aso one last announcement! I have been getting so many views that I am planning a 1,000 view special for all you. It could be a clopfic, it could be anything. I may also create a Fim Fiction account and update some of this shit update there. But don't worry, all of you here will get the updates first since this place is my fan fiction writing roots. Thank you all and Happy 2013 mother fuckers!


	11. Chapter 11

-Time lapse: a few minutes after last chapter's end.-

"So Metal, what are we gonna do when we go to your shop?" Hour Glass asked.

"What I am thinking of is maybe making an hourglass," I responded.

He nodded and after a half an hour of trotting, we arrived at my shop. As soon as we entered, I felt something ominous in the air. Like when Discord was being a parasite in my head. I mentally shrugged it off and got out my work materials and prepped my furnace.

"Hour, could you please go and get some sand?" I requested.

"Yeah, be right back," he responded while heading for the door.

When he left, I started work on the crystal tiara. Each strike on the crystal I kept thinking: "I hope that bitch Diamond Tiara will be happy with this. At least I'm getting one grand for this job," while also putting on a look of disgust and concentration.

After ten minutes passed, Hour Glass came back looking like he seen a ghost. He had a bag full of sand, about enough for half an hour's worth of time.

"You ok dude? You look like you've seen a ghost," I ask with concern. I think my instincts may not be lying.

"Yeah I'm fine, just thought I saw something while I was getting the sand. So where shall we begin?" He explained and asked with a smile.

I smiled and said, "Let's begin work on the base."

After a sometime of work, I made a disassembled hourglass base and gave them to Hour Glass and also gave him a hammer. I made some nails and hung them up to cool down.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something looking in the window from outside. It looks like a pony in a black mask. As quickly I saw it, it disappeared.

After Hour finished the base for the hourglass, I made a glass and set it in the base. Hour filled it with the sand with a smile. It's obvious that he is enjoying this.

I made the top to the hourglass which he then put together. The finished product is a iron hourglass with a half an hour's worth of time.

I told Hour to check his flank, I thought I saw a small flash near there. After a minute of silence, his eyes lit up bright and big.

He looked at me with those eyes. I knew what he was gonna say before he even says it.

"Oh my Celestia! Metal! Metal! It's there! It's there!" He jumped about putting his ass in my face to reveal his mark.

His flank had a pony standing on two hooves holding a hammer. The pony was looking at a sundial, observing the time. He's a craftspony. He makes sundials, hourglasses, and even clocks.

I looked him in the eyes with a proud smile. He knew and I knew that Scootaloo's idea of getting a mark was wrong. I now have proof of it. I gave Hour a tight bro hug, as he did to me.

"Congratulations, you've earned your cutie mark. I believe a celebration is needed," I proclaim with a proud smile.

I went to the fridge in my office and got out two cans of cream soda Faygo and gave him one. We cracked open the cans and we had a toast.

"Thank you Metal for getting me to where I am now. If it weren't for you, I would have still been a blank flank and still be in that position you found me in," Hour thanked with a smile while sipping the soda.

"It was nothing. Just a blank helping a blank at the time. You know what? Maybe you could work here beside me making timepieces while I make tools."

We laughed together. Just two best friends celebrating the other's great accomplishment with the aid of the other.

"You told me about your pay from one job, I like it. A thousand for a tiara for the school's biggest bitch? Yeah I'm in," he said sticking his hoof out.

"Business partners then?" I put my hoof in.

"Business partners till the grave." We shook sealing the deal.

Suddenly from outside there is a rushing of hooves and the door to my shop slamming open.

I look to the entrance in alarm and so did Hour Glass. When we saw what it was, there was black.

-Time lapse: ?. Metal's Metalworks.-

(THIS SCENE CONTAINS A POTENTIALLY GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF A BRUTAL MURDER! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE DO SKIP TILL THE NEXT CAPS LOCK RAPE LIKE THIS ONE. IF YOU SKIP THIS THOUGH, YOU MAY MISS OUT ON IMPORTANT PLOT POINTS THAT MAY HINT TOWARD THE FUTURE!)

I awoke sprawled out like I'm an anatomical model in health books. I was suspended by straps on the wall. I look left and right to find that I'm in my shop. What the hell happened? Of all things I am again tied up.

"Well then Hour Glass, seems like your friend is awake," said a voice that was faintly familiar.

"Who's there!? Hour Glass what is going on!?" I shout, anger and fear rising in my voice.

"I am merely doing somepony's dirty work. He said to tell you that he's back. Now that that's out of the way… let's begin," said the pony looming over a paralyzed Hour Glass.

The pony was dressed in all black, and wore a black mask. It was a full grown Pegasus stallion, judging by the wing shape bulges on his side and absence of a horn.

I tried to move but I just couldn't, and I tried to cast a spell to no avail. Did he drug me!?

"WHAT THE BUCK DO YOU WANT!?" I shouted.

The stallion picks up some tongs and pulls out a cherry red hot nail from my forge. Hour Glass is flipped over, he appears to be drugged like I am, he's crying like a filly. Oh Celestia I have to do something. I can't move.

FIZZ-RIP!

"ARRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hour screamed, his back to me as the stallion plunged a nail into Hour Glass and pulled back, burning and pulling skin down.

"Hour Glass!" I shouted as the stallion plunged again.

He kept plunging into Hour Glass as his skin is gone to reveal charred flesh and bits of bone.

Another plunge and the stallion leaves the nail in Hour Glass. Emitting a loud scream from Hour Glass. The nail is left in a nerve along his spine.

All I could do is just cry. Cry over how he is being brutally murdered and I, an alicorn, am powerless and can't save him.

"Metal… -sob- help me… -sob-," Hour pleaded as the stallion grabs a knife.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! No wonder why there hasn't been a murder for millennia. It just feels so damn good!" The stallion shouts with glee.

The stallion then takes the knife and starts hacking at Hour's wings. After a minute of screams and the blood squirting on me, the wings came off.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted at the stallion while crying. I don't wanna see the colt I consider a brother die. Not like this.

"Metal. Oh Celestia it hurts."

"Don't worry child it won't hurt much," the stallion said with a sadistic smile.

The stallion picked up Hour Glass and trotted to my forge. I looked to see the hourglass we made to have the sands falling.

"What are you doing -sob-? Please, I don't wanna die. Please…" Hour broke down, his tears sizzling over the coals.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! HOUR GLASS!" I bellowed.

The stallion put Hour's head, face first, into the coals and cranked the heat up really high. Hour screamed a loud wail of pain. I just cried and watched him burn. I couldn't do shit for him.

The stallion pulled Hour's head out to reveal his once blue face, now charred and down to the flesh. He still cried my name for help in a hopeless voice. He knew, I knew.

Hour's head went back into the forge and the screams continued. I finally threw up on the floor, the trauma becoming too much.

After a minute, the screams stopped. Hour's body went limp. The stallion pulled Hour out from the forge to reveal what was once the face of my best friend, now a blackend skeleton.

"Hour Glass? No… no…" I called.

The stallion laughed and undid my restraints.

"HOUR GLASS! NONONONONONONONONO!" I screamed while crying dry tears. I just lost my best friend. My brother. I couldn't do anything to stop it. The bastard drugged me. I couldn't use magic and I was paralyzed.

I broke down while the stallion got out the knife he used to chop off Hour's wings and made me lick it.

"Tastes good doesn't it?" He mocked.

(OK! MURDER SCENE OVER!)

The door to my shop busted open and three ponies, two earth ponies and a unicorn, dressed in police uniforms rushed in armed with spears.

"POLICE! Don't move… oh Celestia…" one of the earth ponies said.

The stallion smashed a window and flew quicker than anypony can respond.

The unicorn officer came next to my broken, body. I felt the drug finally letting up.

"Hey son, you ok?" The officer asked in a soothing tone.

"I just watched my bucking best friend get brutally murdered! How do you think I feel!?" I shouted angrily at the officer while still crying dry tears.

I heard the other two officers call an ambulance and Twilight to come and get me.

"It's ok. We will find whoever did this. I am sorry for your loss," he comforted.

"Ok!? I just watched him," I point at Hour Glass' corpse, "die in the most graphic manner using my own tools! I swear upon his grave. I will find who killed Hour Glass and I will kill him!" I swore with rage.

The ambulance arrived with Twilight inside of it. The paramedics put me on a stretcher and they hauled me off to the hospital, with me crying. Twilight was writing a note to the princess informing her of what has happened today.

After my treatment for the toxin that the bastard put in me, I found all the Mane Six and the CMC in my recovery room, all with looks of sympathy and sorrow on their face.

All I could do was cry. Just cry and cry. Sweetie Belle hugged me and cried with me and we let our tears stain each other's bodies.

Today I lost a friend. A best friend. A brother.

Today, the first murder in a long time has happened in Equestria.

-cue in "Behind Me Lies Another Fallen Soldier," by As I Lay Dying.-

* * *

Hello foals! Long time no talk no? I have been fine. Christmas kicked soooooooo much ass for me. New iPod 5, a guitar that I am learning to play, and a blu ray player... with Netflix. So far as of now I am thinking for a 1,000 view special is either a stand alone song fic, stand alone attempt at clop, or anything of your choice. On a plot related note, once season 3 ends, I am going to put anend to this project and tie up all loose ends. I love you guys and I hope you enjoyed this. Bye!


End file.
